


King of Heaven, Hell, and Earth

by 221B Bitch (UndeservingHero), Dontacronus



Series: American Born Disasters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha Crowley, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Implied Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/221B%20Bitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontacronus/pseuds/Dontacronus
Summary: Dean takes Sammy's advice and goes out with an Omega that Gabriel knows. What Sammy neglected to tell him was that the Omega already had an Alpha. Crowley has been worried about Castiel going through his heats alone because of his business trips. They need a good Alpha to take care of him in the interim.





	1. Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, this is the companion piece to Serendipity. I'm not happy with it, but it's done and I don't have to look at it anymore.

Dean sat at the table in the diner on Main Street waiting on the guy Sammy had set him up with. Apparently, he was one of Sammy’s friend’s brothers. He shook his head at himself. He couldn’t believe that he’d let Sam talk him into this. But at least he could have a milkshake while he waited on this guy to meet him.

A man in a trench coat and suit came in and looked around before spotting Dean and smiling. He moved over to him and smiled. “You are Dean, correct?”

Dean saw the guy come in and find him with his eyes. When he came over and asked him if he was himself, he stood and held out a hand. “And you’ve gotta be Cas.” He realized Cas was older than he’d thought originally, but he wasn’t going to complain. He was good looking and those blue eyes were ridiculous.

Castiel smiled shyly and nodded. “It is good to meet you.”

He motioned to the chair across from Dean. “May I?”

“Nice to meet you too.” He gestured to the chair. “Go ahead.”

He took his seat again after Cas sat and wrapped his hands around the cold glass of his shake. “So... Sammy tells me you’re a teacher.”

“Yes, I teach Mathematics to high schoolers, which they definitely don’t like.” Cas chuckled.

Dean smiled. “I can imagine. I hated school when I was there.”

“Gabriel said you are a mechanic.” Cas pointed out. “Must be nice to only have engines to argue with.”

Dean snorted. “Sometimes. Customers like to argue with me even though I’ve been doing this since I was old enough to hold a wrench.” He shrugged. “But most days are quiet.”

“I think there are a lot of unhappy people like that.” Cas nodded. “Have you eaten or anything yet?”

He shrugged again and shook his head, holding up his glass. “Just this. I was waiting on you.”

“Sorry, I ended up having to do some things at work.” Cas looked a little sheepish. “Have you eaten here before?”

Dean waved a hand. “No big deal.” He looked around him. “One of my favourite places.”

“What’s good?” Cas chuckled. “I haven’t been here before.”

“Got great burgers. I get ‘em all the time.” He took a drink of his shake. “Pretty much everything’s good though. Me and Sammy come here all the time.”

“Then I’ll let you choose.” Cas smiled. “I trust your judgement.”

Dean snorted. “You’d be one of few.”

“You seem a sensible man at least with relation to food.” Cas grinned.

Dean smiled slightly back. “I guess you’re right.”

“I would hope. Crowley says I’m a decent judge of character most days.” Cas chuckled.

“Who’s Crowley?” he asked after he put in an order for two burgers with a shake for Cas.

Cas blinked then looked a little ashamed. “He’s actually my significant other.”

Dean looked a little stunned. “Wait... Then... What the hell are you doing here then?”

Cas actually flushed a little. “Branching… out?”

Dean tilted his head. “He knows you’re here?”

Cas nodded and shifted the menu on the table around. “We were discussing this for a while.”

Dean rubbed his forehead. “So, let me get this straight. Your boyfriend or whatever he is told you to come out and have a date with another guy?”

Cas nodded and frowned. “This is awkward isn’t it? I shouldn’t have come, should I?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m just trying to wrap my brain around it. Give me a minute. I might stick my foot in my mouth though.”

“That’s alright, I’ve done it too,” Cas admitted. “Just as long as you don’t feel bad or strange.”

“Just trying to get used to the idea. So... What’s up with you and me? How would that work?” He wasn’t one to tread lightly and this was kind of important.

“I came to see if there was the ability to be compatible.” Cas stated. “I didn’t want to just randomly pick someone out.”

“Pick someone out for what exactly?” he asked as he fiddled with his straw.

“A sort of relationship.” Cas stated. “If you wanted to join us or just singularly with me. It would be whatever sort of dynamic you are comfortable with.”

Dean thought long and hard as he contemplated his shake. He only broke his train of thought when the waitress came back with their food. “I guess I’d say just you to start with. I dunno. I’ve never been in a relationship, well not a stable one anyway, where someone was with somebody else.”

“Yes, I had a previous person tell me that I was just looking to cheat.” Cas looked down at the burger. “And another that stated they weren’t going to be a homewrecker.”

“You are talking to homewrecker numero uno, and you do not look like homewrecker material, my trench-coated friend.” He gestured. “Eat. We can talk later.”

Cas chuckled and smiled. “Thank you.”

He started in on his food.

Dean smiled slightly and dug into his own burger, thinking all the while about the offer Cas had presented him with.

Castiel ate happily and looked up when his phone pinged. He pulled it out and gave a soft little smile. He unlocked the phone and sent a text message.

Dean looked over, mildly interested. “Crowley?”

“Yea, he’s wondering what you look like. He’s alway a little iffy with Gabriel’s choice in people.” Cas chuckled. “I told him you would pass even his picky standards.”

Dean snorted. “You can take a picture if you want. Don’t really care.”

Cas blinked. “You don’t mind?”

Dean shook his head. “Not really.” He wiped his mouth and smiled slightly. “Just not used to having pictures taken of me.”

Cas eagerly unlocked his phone and aimed the camera. “Last chance to back out.”

Dean laughed. “Nope.”

The other took the picture and sent it. “He may have to go to a meeting so he won’t see it at first.”

Dean shrugged. “That’s fine. I don’t feel like going anywhere for a while.”

It was a sort of promise to leave open to Cas if he wanted to stay and talk for a while.

Cas smiled and nodded. “Neither do I.”

Dean returned the smile. “Awesome.”

They talked and ate slowly. Cas was good company who focused solely on Dean when he spoke. Half way through this conversation and when they were about out of food, Cas's phone made the same notification ping.

Dean was actually enjoying himself with Cas. Which was weird because he generally just went for the pants, had his fun, and left. It was odd to actually get along with somebody and not run out of crap to talk about. His ears perked up when he heard the phone go off again.

Cas picked it up and read the text. He let out snort. "He says you definitely pass inspection. Though he used some more colorful words."

Dean arched a brow. “What were the colourful words?”

"There was a mention of bending over counters." Cas's cheeks tinted red.

Dean flushed in answer. “Straightforward kind of guy, I see.”

"Crowley doesn't really have a filter unless it's for work." Cas chuckled slightly. "He's really bad sometimes."

“I can see that.” He tilted his head. “What does he do?”

"He's a lawyer, a very scary lawyer." Cas chuckled. "He works for a firm and took over as a senior attorney last year."

Cas smiled a little. "He had been scrapping and fighting for six years and when it finally happened, he took a picture of his new door with his name on it and had it as his background for another four months."

Dean snorted. “Sounds like a swell guy.”

“Oh yes.” Cas chuckled. “He also missed the modesty trait by a mile.”

“Jesus. I guess we’re the flipside of the coin, then.” He smiled slightly.

“Yes, but it works.” Cas smiled back. “Did you have anywhere to be today? Or did you have to work?”

Dean shook his head. “Not today. It’s my day off.”

Cas nodded. "If you wanted, we could venture out. I didn't know if you wanted to stay just here or not."

Dean shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

"Would you like to join me for a  movie?" Cas asked, not sure what all he wanted to do.

Dean smiled. “Sure.”

Cas smiled wide. “Shall we go then?”


	2. Cotton Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught by Bobby. Woops.

Dean smiled to himself as he pulled off his coat, pushing into the kitchen at Bobby’s. He looked up when he heard a sound coming from the table to his right. Bobby was sitting at the table cleaning his shotgun and drinking whiskey.

“Thought you got lost.” The old man chuckled, running the brush down the barrel.

Dean flushed. “Ah. No. Went to a movie while I was in town.”

Bobby looked up and raised an eyebrow, a little bit of mirth twitched his lips. “Oh?”

He shrugged. “Yeah. Friend asked me if I wanted to go.”

He took off his jacket and hung it up before grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

“Sounds good.” Bobby nodded, wiped the barrel down.

Dean sat across from him at the table. “Where’s Sammy?”

“Passed out already. Apparently he’s got an early morning tomorrow.” Bobby nodded to the stairs in a gesture to the younger Winchester.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. He said something about a test or something.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. “You calling it a night early or you staying up a bit longer?”

Dean shrugged. “I might go work on that truck Davis brought in earlier.”

“That thing isn’t worth the effort.” The old man chuckled. “But the money is at least good.”

“Yeah. If I get a head start though, I can sleep in.” He sipped his beer and watched Bobby clean the hammers.

“That’s true.” Bobby snorted, staring down the hammers to make sure they weren’t bending or damaged.

Dean nodded. He put the bottle down on the table and stretched. “What are you doing up anyway?”

“Wanted to make sure you got back from your date.” Bobby chuckled.

Dean flushed and groaned. “He told you?”

“You are in your ‘nice’ jeans and boots and it sure as hell ain't the first Sunday that hell froze over.” Bobby sat down his gun oil and grinned.

Dean hated the old man when he did that deductive reasoning crap. “What do you want from me?”

“How did it go?” Bobby asked. It wasn’t very often Dean went out for socialization.

Dean shrugged and a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. “Went pretty damn well, actually.”

“That’s good to hear.” Bobby smiled back. “Just the movies?”

“Had an early dinner at the diner beforehand as a ‘get to know ya’ kinda thing. He asked me to go to the movies with him.” He shrugged. “It was one of those chickflick things, but it wasn’t that bad.”

“That’s good.” Bobby nodded. “Plan to see this one again?”

Dean sheepishly nodded. "Yeah. He has an Alpha though. Apparently they want someone to watch out for him when he goes away on business." He couldn’t believe he was telling Bobby this, but he wanted the other’s opinion.

“So like a stand in?” the older man asked.

Dean shrugged. "Didn't talk details."

“Doesn’t sound too bad, especially if the Alpha is okay with it. Smart thinking. The Alpha a businessman then?” Bobby took a drink of his beer.

"Lawyer. Big time lawyer apparently." He took a long swallow of his beer and sighed.

“Not bad. You going to be able to handle it?” Bobby asked. As aloof as Dean was, he took care of people. He was sometimes too nice for his own good. Bobby also knew that connecting with people was hard for him. He probably was going to be worried about breaking up the two or causing some strife.

Dean shrugged. “Dunno yet. We’ll see I guess.”

“I wish you luck.” Bobby nodded. “Sounds like a pretty good deal for now.”

“Maybe a little too good to be true,” he admitted.

“Just walk away if you need.” Bobby stated firmly.

“Yeah. I know.” Dean stood and stretched. “Think I’m gonna go out to the shop. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Have fun with that p.o.s.” Bobby nodded as he picked up his gun and started to reassemble the firearm.

Dean waved a hand and grabbed another beer before heading out to the shop. He lifted the dust cover off the truck he’d been entrusted with. He pulled on his jump suit to cover his good clothes. He took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of dust and dirt and metal and grease. It was soothing in a way very few other things ever could have been.

His attention shifted to the truck and he went around to pop the hood, propping it up on the rod. He sighed and shook his head at the state of the engine.

“Looks like we’re going to have a long week, you and me.” He shook his head again and moved to go get the wrench he was going to need first.

 

Castiel went home that night with a big smile on his face. Crowley looked up from where he was relaxing on the couch, wearing just pj pants. He was channel flipping, killing time till his love had come home. He looked up. “How did it go?”

“He was very nice, I like him.” Cas smiled, walking over after having taken his trench coat and shoes off. He sprawled out on Crowley and snuggled into his neck. “Are you sure you are okay with this?”

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have suggested it.” Crowley brought the other up and kissed Castiel softly. “So tell me what you all did.”

Castiel beamed and started in on all the things they had done. He recounted the movie, and Dean being nice and supplying the popcorn that they shared. He smiled shyly when he talked about how their hands had touched. “It may have been a little high schooler-ish, but it was nice.”

Crowley lifted up his hand and kissed it. He could smell the brief almost faded scent of the other Alpha. Not bad at all. “That’s fine Castiel. I want you to find someone that you are comfortable with, I want to know you are in good hands.”

Cas flushed a little but nodded. “Thank you again.”

“Nonsense.” Crowley nipped the hand playfully. “I’m away on trips, sometimes far too long. I don’t want you to have to suffer again like you did in May. I love you and want to make sure you are safe and alright.”

Cas nodded and cuddled in again.

Crowley hadn’t been able to get back in time and Cas had gone into Heat early from stress. When Crowley had been able to get away, Cas was already three solid days in and suffering. He tried his best but even after the Heat broke, he had to leave, and that possibly hurt Castiel more. His lover was always needy after a cycle and leaving him to go back to bloody work hurt Crowley too.

His stomach sank at the memory of Cas trying to hold it together and telling him it would be okay. They didn’t have a safety net for situations like this, they hadn’t recently until the large company Crowley had worked for had suddenly decided to branch out internationally. He was always just a few hours away if need be.

Crowley had stewed about it over the air flight back to Japan and had finally come up with a solution. He proposed it to his Omega when he had returned the following week. He wasn’t surprised when at first Castiel panicked. He was afraid Crowley was getting rid of him.

After an hour of talking, kissing, and tender love making, the older man had informed him that no, he was not ever letting Cas leave. The younger had then understood and slowly settled in to the idea. He started listing off things that he would like, boundaries he was not willing to push.

After much debate, Cas was still iffy but accepting to the idea that a good Alpha could be a valuable choice if they came across one. So far it had been betas, all of them turning up their stupid noses for one reason or another but then Gabriel had dropped a name and number in their lap. Something about it being the brother of Gabe’s current Oops Buddy and was a trusted Alpha.

So they set it up. Crowley was never going to admit it, but he was as nervous about this as Castiel. The rejections and the fear of another separated Heat was weighing on them. Dean had brought a breath of fresh air and new prospects and Crowley was grateful.


	3. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay in dates are the best.

Castiel snuggled into his Alpha and looked at his phone. “Are you sure? I won’t be too pushy?”

Crowley chuckled, holding on to the last dregs of his orgasm. They had just rolled in bed and he was enjoying the afterglow. “You could at least send him a text message. Have you talked to him at all since last Saturday?”

“I sent him a couple messages of hello.” Castiel nodded. “I’m not that bad.”

“Then send him another, this time put it with a question in it.” The other nudged and Castiel nodded.

He typed up a little message and sent it.

[Hello, how are you today? Would you like to do something on Friday?]

Dean looked up when he heard his phone go off. He wiped his hands and picked it up off the counter, smiling when he saw Cas’s number.

[Working on that truck I told you about. And sure.]

Castiel smiled at the message and sent him back a message. [How is it going? And does staying in sound good to you?]

[Pretty good. Just trying to get the engine apart so I can see what exactly blew up. Staying in sounds awesome.] He smiled and put it back into his pocket before going over and picking up a pair of pliers and prying off a crusted up cap.

[Does six work for you?]

He pulled it out again. [Sure. Your place?]

Castiel looked up at Crowley and the older man shrugged. Castiel scowled since that wasn’t an actual answer or permission. [Sure. I’ll send you the address on Friday.]

Dean smiled. [You got it, Cas.]

 

Dean pulled up in front of the address Cas had given him and swallowed. Place was pretty damn huge if he was being honest. He rubbed a hand over his face and got out, straightening his jacket.

He walked up the steps to the front door and rang the bell.

The patter of frantic feet could be heard and soon Castiel was standing in the doorway. “Sorry, I just got in myself, I had a meeting I didn’t realize I had.”

Dean smiled when he saw how frazzled Cas was. “Hey, it’s okay.”

Cas stepped aside and motioned to the coat rack. “Please, come in, make yourself at home.”

Dean pulled off his leather jacket and hung it up on an empty peg. “What was the meeting you forgot you had?” he asked.

“It was a science and math meeting for the assessments.” Castiel smiled, he moved to the table where he had dumped his paperwork. He started to sort them quickly so he wouldn’t have to worry about them later.

Dean leaned against the counter and watched Cas. “What do you teach? I don’t remember if I ever asked you.”

“You did, I teach math. It was only in passing though.” He smiled, he finished what he needed and turned to Dean. “What would you like to see?”

Dean froze. “See?”

“I figured we would watch a movie.” Castiel stated. “And possibly make dinner or we can order take out.”

Dean relaxed. “It’s fine. We can watch whatever.”

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked, looking worried.

“Yeah. Fine.” He walked over and pulled Cas into a hug.

Castiel smiled and snuggled into the embrace. “That’s good.”

Dean tentatively nuzzled him and resisted the urge to scent him. He didn’t feel like he’d earned the privilege yet.

Castiel leaned his head to the side to allow him more access. He didn’t mind letting Dean have a little more. He was comfortable, and accepting of this Alpha.

Dean’s heart felt like it jumped into his throat when Cas offered him his throat. He might not have earned it yet, but it was being freely given and he didn’t want to hurt Cas. His hands moved to pull Cas flush against him as he buried his face against him and scented him.

He inhaled deeply as he rubbed his face against him. The scent of electricity, like right before lightning struck, bloomed in his nose and the darker scent of pine trees tinged it. Under that, he smelled what had to be Crowley, leather and something like oak. He wanted to roll in this scent and lay in it.

Cas let out a happy noise when the other breathed deeper, finding Cas’s scent enjoyable. He wanted this to be good for Dean and this small acceptance was amazing.

Dean pulled away slowly, feeling almost drunk. He shook his head slightly and gave Cas a small smile.

“That was nice.” Castiel smiled. He moved to the living room, motioning for Dean to follow him.

Dean silently agreed with him as he followed after him like a puppy.

Castiel moved to the entertainment system. “Here are all the movies we have here, and then we also have netflix.”

“Pick a movie, Cas, and I’ll be happy.” He stood close to Cas, using the movies as an excuse.

Cas smiled. “Okay.”

He picked out something a little more actiony so Dean wouldn’t feel too overwhelmed with romance. He popped it in and moved to the couch. “Would you like to have popcorn?”

Dean shrugged and moved to sit next to him. “Sure.”

Castiel got up and moved to get the popcorn, he came back with a large bowl full. His shirt was untucked, and his tie was missing. He looked more relaxed now as he sat next to Dean.

When Cas sat back down, Dean moved to put his arm around him, relaxing when he saw that Cas was slowly unwinding.

Castiel preened a little at the attention and hit play.

Dean nuzzled his temple and stole a piece of popcorn. It had been a long time since he’d had an actual snuggly date that wasn’t doomed to end up in a bedroom. It was nice.

Castiel leaned into the nuzzle and cuddled into Dean, soaking up all he could.

Dean smiled slightly and pulled him tighter against his side. He settled in to watch the movie and occasionally press his face to scent Cas.

Cas watched the movie but was more focused on Dean and the attention he gave. His phone pinged and Cas pulled it out of his pocket and smiled at the message. “Crowley says hello.”

Dean set his head against Cas’s shoulder to peek at his phone. “Hi.” He shook his head slightly. “Don’t think I’ll ever get used to him knowing about me.”

Dean glance caught him a few of their messages.

Castiel: [How is work?]

Crowley: [I'd rather do more pleasurable things. Like eating you out. I would rather do that.]

Castiel: [that would probably make Dean feel awkward since he is here.]

Crowley: [He's welcome to watch. Tell him I say hello.]

Castiel sent back 'he says hello' and then set it aside. "Does that make you uncomfortable? Him knowing about you?"

Dean flushed at the thought of having Cas underneath him doing exactly what Crowley said he'd prefer but he shrugged. "Just the first time someone's known about me and didn't try to strangle me."

“I highly doubt he would.” Castiel chuckled. “Maybe if you went out of your way to hurt me, but I think he would do more than that. And we need this, need you in honesty.”

He set the bowl down and turned to Dean. “With Crowley having to go overseas, and all the stress and such. He and I thought it would be good to have someone to be there when he couldn’t. Someone I could rely on when I needed.”

Dean nodded and looked at him. “I get what you need. And I don’t really blame you. It’s just not seen all that much. Not that I mind. I’m okay with being around when needed.”

It was easier than an actual relationship even though he was sort of dating Cas.

Cas smiled and relaxed. “Thank you, you don’t know how much this means to me and Crowley.”

He nodded and pulled Cas back over to lean against him. “Might have some idea. I know Omegas who are unmated. It’d be the same for you when Crowley’s away.”

Castiel nodded. “There is also the loneliness of the Mate being away too. It’s like being stuck in two places.”

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair as he nodded. “Yeah. I can understand that. It was hard on Sammy being away from Jess. Well, I guess it still is.” His scent grew sad.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, frowning, he moved in and nuzzled over the other’s neck and shoulder in comfort.

Dean sighed. “Sam was mated before he met Gabriel. Her name was Jess. She died in a fire at the university he graduated from in his junior year.” His throat got tight. “She was pregnant.”

It was still hard thinking about his niece or nephew that hadn’t even gotten a chance at life.

Castiel nuzzled into his neck and pressed little kisses over them. “I’m sorry, that’s horrible.”

Dean nodded and pressed his face into Cas’s neck, seeking comfort from the smell of a safe Omega. “He still gets torn up about it, but Gabriel helps.”

“I’m glad, Sam has done good things for Gabriel also.” Castiel smiled, petting though the other’s hair.

“Yeah. Sammy told me about the last Alpha he had.” He shook his head and looked at Cas. “We don’t get on as well as we could, but no one needs to go through that kind of crap.”

“No kidding.” Cas nodded. “I met him once and he made me very uncomfortable. Crowley stepped in and all but tore the guy's throat out.”

“Honestly, Sam kind of wants to go find him and tear him to pieces. I’d help him.” He shrugged.

“I think he is in prison already.” Castiel stated with a small smile.

Dean smiled slightly. "Prison wouldn’t protect him if Sammy wanted to get to him."

“Interesting.” The other said before turning back to the movie and tucking into him. “I can understand the sentiment.”

Dean nuzzled his hair and relaxed, pulling Cas closer. He hummed and turned his attention to the tv.

The movie went smoothly and held Cas’s attention, which wasn’t hard since it was his own movie. He did also pay attention to Dean and made sure he enjoyed it. Any sign of unhappiness would have been met with Cas’s attempts to make it right.

Dean watched the movie and gave it his full attention because it made Cas happy. It wasn’t something he would have watched by himself, but he was okay with it.

He caught Cas looking at him and leaned over to kiss him gently.

Cas leaned into it after a second and smiled slightly when they parted. “Thank you for coming over.”

Dean returned the smile. “Glad I came over.”

“Would you like to continue the movie or did you want dinner?” Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged. “I can cook, if you want.” He liked doing it, and he really liked doing it for Omegas.

“Oh?” Cas perked up at that. “Crowley keeps the fridge stocked so we can see what you have to work with.”

Dean nodded. “Sure.” He nudged Cas up to make him stand and rose next to him, stretching.

Castiel led him to the kitchen. It was bright and sleek with steel and clean, cream colored tile. The appliances all looked close to new and stainless steel. Castiel walked up and opened the french door refrigerator and stepped aside. “What do you think?”

Dean grinned when he got a good look at the kitchen. Oh he could work with this. And he could grow to like it. He walked over to stand next to Cas and perused the fridge, opening drawers to check things out and figure out what he had to work with. He straightened and looked over at Cas. “Do you like burgers?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes.”

Dean smiled. “Awesome.”

He moved to start pulling ingredients out, sitting them on the island.

“Do you need my help?” Castiel asked, not sure if the other would even need a second pair of hands.

Dean looked at him and smiled. “Sure.” He pulled out a tomato, handing it to Cas, and asked, “You have a grill pan?”

Castiel nodded and moved to get it, tomato in hand. He then brought it to Dean. It also looked almost brand new. “Here you go.”

Dean took it from him and sat it on the stove, raising a brow at it. They were either neat freaks or neither of them cooked. He shrugged and moved to patty out ground beef as the pan heated. “You can cut that tomato into slices and an onion if you have one.”

Castiel nodded and started in on the tomato, his cuts even and careful. He started in on an onion and after a little, his eyes started shedding tears and he started sniffling. He tried to blink away the wetness but it kept building. He mentally grumbled at the stout onion.

Dean washed his hands after handling the meat and saw Cas struggling with keeping from crying. He went over to him and pulled him close, pushing his nose into his collar to give him a minute to scent something besides the odor.

Castiel buried his nose into it and took a deep breath. This was so much better, there was a mix of Whiskey, lush woodlands, and the faint tinge of metal and grease from work was Cas’s guess. There was so much of it that was Alpha and it was perfect. Just like Crowley’s ancient oak, smoke, and paper smell that clung to the pillows and sheets upstairs.

He didn’t mean to but he got a little turned on by scenting Dean. He could feel the slight wetness that occurred and flushed. He pulled back. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Dean let his fingers pet gently through Cas’s hair as he scented him. He smelled the sweetness of slick and it surprised him. When Cas apologized he shook his head. “Don’t be.” He searched for how to proceed before saying, “That’s what all this is about, right? That’s how you’re supposed to react to me.”

Castiel blushed but nodded shyly. “I just didn’t know if that was a bit too forward, this is the second time we’ve met up in person.”

Dean shrugged, taking a step back. “Can’t help it and neither can I. It’s what’s supposed to happen so don’t worry about it.”

Castiel nodded and smiled. “Thank you.”

Dean kissed his hair and moved back to put the patties onto the grill pan and found seasonings to put over them before he leaned back against the counter.

Castiel finally finished the onion and looked over, wiping his eyes with a towel. “What now?”

Dean shrugged. “Now, we wait. Can’t flip them for another five to ten minutes so we just wait.”

Cas nodded and moved to the fridge. “I have beer in here too, interested?”

Dean smiled. “Absolutely.”

The Omega nodded and pulled two out, popping the tops and handing one over to Dean.

Dean took a sip. “Thanks.”

Castiel smiled. “No problem, do you cook a lot?”

Dean shrugged. “When I get the chance. I like doing it. Growing up, we didn’t really have a kitchen.”

“Well, you can use this one.” Castiel made a motion with his hands to the room.

Dean smiled. “Yeah. I know.”

Castiel couldn’t help but lean and kiss the other’s cheek. “Good.”

Dean arched a brow and caught Cas’s wrist, pulling him in to kiss him properly.

Cas gave a little squeak but leaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling.

Dean’s arm slid around Cas’s back and held him there for a moment before he pulled back.

Castiel smiled and licked over his lip. “That was enjoyable.”

Dean smiled. "Yeah." He pressed his mouth to him again before letting him go and going to flip the burgers to distract himself.

Castiel smiled and took another swig of his beer. “They smell delicious.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. They’re gonna taste even better.”

“I hope.” Cas smiled, moving up to stand near and get a better smell.

Dean snorted. “I promise you.”

Cas moved to grab plates and some condiments.

Dean moved to the fridge. “Do you like cheese on yours?” he asked.

“Yes please.”

He nodded and pulled out some blue cheese before sprinkling it on top of the burgers so it would melt as he pulled them off the grill and plated them.

Cas moved to the table with all the fixings and the two beers.

Dean carried the plate with the burgers on it and grabbed some extra cheese before going to the table and sitting next to Cas.

Castiel was eager to try this out. He waited for the other to finish and join him.

Dean served him first and waited to see the Omega’s verdict.

Castiel started in on it, a happy groan being pulled out of him. “This is delicious.”

Dean smiled, delighted, and purred at the sound he got out of Cas. “Glad you think so.”

“You cook only for yourself then or what?” Castiel asked between bites.

“Me, Uncle Bobby and Sammy.” He shrugged. “Sammy eats all that healthy crap and Bobby can’t cook.”

Castiel chuckled. “Eating healthy isn’t bad.”

Dean made a grumpy face at him. “Is when you make me do it all the time.”

“No veggies for you all the time?” He asked, raising a brow.

Dean snorted. “Not usually.”

Castiel smiled and nodded, continuing to eat the burger.

Dean sat in the quiet with him, enjoying having it with him and the fact that the Omega was happy with the food he’d made was definitely working him into an even better mood.

Cas finished the burger and smiled up at Dean. “What would you like to do next?”

Dean tilted his head at him. “Whatever you want to do, Cas.” He was relaxed and had his stomach full so he was pretty open to just about anything.

Cas fidgeted. “I’m not used to hosting, so I have no idea.”

Dean smiled. “I can dig cuddling up on the couch and watching another movie if you want.”

“I would like that.” Cas brightened and nodded.

Dean smiled. “Go pick out a movie and get us a blanket and I’ll put this up for you and Crowley to have later.” He couldn’t stand leaving a kitchen a mess and it would give him time by himself to deal with his own emotions.

Cas nodded and set about the tasks given to him. He disappeared and left the other alone in the kitchen.

Dean cleaned up and put the food away in containers he found and made sure the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher. As he worked, he thought about Cas and had to admit, he liked him a lot more than any other Omega he’d come across, except for a very slim few.

He sighed and went to find him.

Castiel was setting the empty case on the coffee table and pulling the blanket over his lap when Dean came in. “I hope you don’t mind Fifth Element?”

Dean grinned. “Always dig me some Bruce Willis.” He sat back down in the spot he’d vacated earlier and pulled Cas over against him.

Cas went willingly and snuggled in close while he hit play.

Dean kissed his temple and shifted so Cas was almost laying on him as they watched the movie.

Castiel nuzzled into the chest and kissed the neck softly, this was more comfortable than he thought possible. He thought he would only be able to relax around Crowley, be himself around Crowley. But with Dean it was just as easy.

Dean smiled and sank his fingers into Cas’s hair, petting him slowly as he turned his face to steal a kiss from him.

Cas kissed him back and hummed happily.

Dean pulled back to look him in the eye and smile at him before turning his attention back to the movie.

Cas nuzzled into him and enjoyed the movie also. He didn’t realize it but around the time of the opera scene, he slipped off to sleep and curled his fingers around Dean’s shirt to pull to his nose. He fell asleep wrapped up in Dean’s shirt.

Dean felt Cas go lax against him and purred quietly. The Alpha in him whispered that his Omega was safe and resting with a full belly and he should be happy.

The credits rolled and Cas still hadn’t woken, finding comfort in the other.

Dean kissed Cas's hair and settled in. He wasn't inclined to wake the Omega. He settled down completely and held him close.

Castiel woke an hour later and smiled. He stroked over Dean’s cheek and spoke softly. “Dean.”

Dean hummed and snuggled Cas closer before blearily opening his eyes, lashes still low over green. “Hmmm?”

“It’s getting late.” Cas shifted a little to move to sit up. “I don’t want you to get stuck being here too late. Though your company has been great.”

Dean let him go and rubbed at his eye. “It’s okay. Didn’t have anywhere else to be,” he mumbled.

“That’s good.” Cas got up and picked up the popcorn bowl. “Would you be willing to do this again soon?”

Dean sat up and nodded, running a hand through his hair to get himself to wake up a little more. “Yeah. Any time.”

Cas smiled shyly, taking the bowl to the kitchen and coming back. “Maybe soon you can actually meet Crowley.”

At the mention of the other Alpha, Dean tensed slightly but nodded. “Yeah. Probably be a good idea.”

Cas noticed the freeze up and blinked. “What’s wrong?”

Dean pulled him over and held his hands as he looked up at him. "Nothing, Cas. Just not used to meeting other Alphas that I've had the pleasure of scenting their mate."

Cas nodded. “That’s true. If it’s awkward for you, you don’t have to.”

Dean shook his head and squeezed Cas’s fingers. “Nah. I’ll do it for you.” His green eyes were honest as he looked up at him.

Cas blinked and smiled. “Thank you.”

Dean returned the smile and pulled him down to lay a soft kiss across his mouth.

Cas leaned in and hugged him too. He enjoyed this alot, he was a tactile person and with Crowley busy, having Dean here helped him.

Dean purred and pulled him down to straddle his waist as he hugged him close, nibbling lightly on his lip.

Cas chuckled and pulled back. “It’s getting late.”

Dean let him go. “Yeah. Doesn’t mean I wanna leave though.” He got up and pulled his shirt so it wasn’t sideways and put his hands in his pockets. “I should get going though.”

“There is always next time.” Cas smiled.

Dean nodded and leaned over to kiss him one last time. “Til next time.”

Cas smiled and scented him one last time. “I look forward to it.”

Dean nuzzled his shoulder before he made himself leave. He gave Cas one last look as he left and headed home.

Cas waved to him and made sure he got to his car alright before he closed the door and got ready for bed.

Dean drove home in a kind of daze and bit his lip as he thought of Cas and the fact that he really couldn’t wait to see him again. That was rare because he didn’t really go back to the same person more than once.

When he got home, he sent a text to the Omega that he’d gotten home safely and fell into bed.

[Thank you for the text and have a lovely evening.]

Dean smiled at it. [I can say it was my pleasure. Sleep well, Cas.]

[You too, Dean. Good night.]


	4. Fillet Mignon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas isn't feeling well and sends Crowley in his stead. When Alphas collide...

Dean shoved a hand through his hair and shoved his useless phone in his pocket as he got out of the Impala to go into the restaurant that was way too upscale for him and his pressed jeans. He thought of the only suit he had, still hanging in his closet. He regretted not wearing it instead of the sports coat Bobby had given him one Christmas.

The maître de gave him a once over and contained a sneer almost to perfection, but Dean had always been good at reading people. He sighed and decided he’d check out the place before his and Cas’s next date.

He was led to a table where a brunette was sitting, but it wasn’t Cas.

At his approach, the older man rose and held out a hand to him. “Unfortunately, Cas has come down with an illness and cannot be here. He tried to reschedule, but your phone seems to be uncooperative.  Instead of accidentally ditching, I'm here on his behalf because he would feel as if he had left you high and dry if he didn’t at least send an emissary. So I'm the stand in.”

Dean took the hand held out to him and shook it, scenting Alpha. "Uhh... okay. Is he okay? I don't really mind." He held perfectly still as he realized that it was Cas’s Alpha’s scent he was picking up on. Fuck.

Crowley gave him a smile that wouldn’t have been out of place in a shark tank. "Ankle biters gave him a cold. He's out cold on cough syrup and mucinex. Should be good by tomorrow. Is it alright if I'm here or do you just want to scrap tonight and try again another time?" He seemed perfectly amicable to either option as he let go of Dean’s hand.

Dean swallowed and gave the guy a onceover. He was shorter and stockier, but he would have had the command of the room if he’d been so inclined. He closed his eyes for a nanosecond and steeled himself. "As long as he's okay. And we gotta eat. I don't mind. It's about time we met anyway." The fact that his lunch was trying to take a reverse trip up his esophagus wasn’t escaping his attention with as much as he was trying not to panic.

"True, and without further ado--" He sat, looking as though he was on a particularly plush throne even as he sat in a spindly dinner chair. "I'm Crowley MacLeod. It's a pleasure to meet you in the flesh."

"Dean Winchester." Dean took the hint and sat across from him. "Kinda don't really know what to do here so bear with me."

"Usually, when you meet the significant other in a relationship, angry words and all that drama ensues. I know. This is very out of the norm, so I think you can be forgiven most transgressions."

"Yeah. I did the flip side of this." He looked around them and noticed a few people looking at him in disdain with his jeans and grease-stained hands. “Not exactly my best moment," he admitted

Crowley shrugged. "I've ruined two marriages. I think you can be forgiven." He opened his menu and let his eyes trail over the words he knew by heart by now. “Though I'm surprised you haven't done as much with Castiel."

"What do you mean?"

"I know how Cas looks naked, and from what I hear you both have only done a little heavy petting." He looked up at Dean over the top of the menu. "I'm surprised he didn't push it further. Are you having second thoughts about this?"

"No. But seeing as I'm on the side, I'm not in a hurry. I second guess myself on a lot of things but this isn't one of them." Dean hadn’t realized that was true until it came out of his mouth.

Crowley chuckled. "I hope you don't see it that way. To me and Cas, it's more you are on one arm and I'm on the other."

"Hard not to feel that way at some point,” he grumbled. “Old habits die hard.”

"Well I can tell you now you are not just a friend with benefits to him,” he said before ordering when the waiter came up.

"What do you mean? That's what we talked about." He gave the waiter an order, completely distracted by Crowley.

"Castiel doesn't take relationships lightly. That may be the title but I can assure you it's more."

"Then what does he think it is?" he asked, a sense of doom crawling its way up from his stomach.

"He doesn't function that way, he is an 'all in' person. He may not have made it out to a more serious matter but he loves you just as much as me." Crowley stated, he moved to take a sip of his wine.

Dean stared at him. “He what?” He felt like his throat was closing up.

"Are you okay?" Crowley raised an eyebrow.

Dean shook his head and took a drink of his water. “No. Not really.”

"What's wrong?" Crowley frowned. "Should we step outside?"

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. “What did you just say.”

"What part?"

“About the whole ‘feelings’ thing?” He was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on and why he felt like his heart was going to strangle him if it got any higher in his throat.

Crowley raised a brow again but started again. "Castiel doesn't go part way. He loves you even though I'm starting to think he didn't want to tell you. I hope it's not scaring you away."

Dean put his face in his hands before mumbling, “Can’t believe this.” He looked up at Crowley. “That is a really bad idea.”

"Why?" The other looked skeptical.

He met Crowley’s eyes and spoke deliberately. “Because I’ll break him eventually. I can’t... feel that way. Never have. Can’t.”

"Feel love?" Crowley asked. "And Cas is a grown adult, he can handle anything you give him."

Dean shook his head. “The last person I loved was my mother. My brother has been ingrained since before that so I don’t even think about it anymore, but I never found somebody that I could l-love.” He swallowed. “I don’t want him to get hurt.”

"Dean." Crowley reached over and took one of Dean's hands. "Cas knows you may not ever reciprocate. He isn't going to demand you to love him. And there is nothing you can do to hurt him. Now please relax."

Dean was afraid of this whole damn situation but he swallowed it and rubbed a hand over his face. He nodded slightly. “Okay.”

Crowley gave the hand a squeeze. “Are you going to be okay? I didn’t realize this was a tender subject.”

Dean shook his head. “It’s fine. I just... I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Better you knew it now than later then.” Crowley pointed out.

“I don’t really know how I feel about that one way or another,” he admitted.

"Well give it time." Crowley shrugged and looked up to see the waiter come with the appetizers.

Dean nodded and glanced over when Crowley looked away. It gave him a little relief from all of the emotional crap going on in the back of his brain.

Crowley thanked the lady and turned to the finger food.

Dean took a piece of what was on the plate and put it into his mouth and chewed and noticed how chewy it was before looking down at the plate. He swallowed and said, “What did I just put in my mouth?”

“Calamari.” Crowley answered, popping a handful into his own mouth.

Dean paled.

Crowley chewed and raised an eyebrow. "Please not you too."

“Me too?” he asked, feeling mildly grossed out. Squid wasn’t exactly on his ‘to eat’ list.

"Cas hates that it's chewy." The older man snorted.

“I can see why that would be a turn off,” he mumbled, contemplating eating another piece out of politeness.

“If you don’t eat them, it’s just more for me. Would you like something else for an appetizer?” The other snagged a few more.

Dean shook his head. “No. I’m fine.”

Crowley shrugged. “So you are a mechanic?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. I work at Singer’s Auto Shop.”

“Do you do any restoration?” Crowley asked. “Aside from the annoying fender bender?”

Dean smiled. “I have a ‘67 Impala that’s in relative mint condition if that’s what you mean.” He tilted his head. “You have something you want worked on?”

“Was just curious.” Crowley shrugged. “I have two pet projects.”

He reached and pulled out a slim smartphone. With a couple swipes he had his photos pulled up. He flicked through them till he came across the ones he wanted. “One is a 1934 Packard 1101 Coupe. I found it in a barn of all places. It is really rough, I’m not going to lie. The other one that I came across, a friend told me about. The owner was going to sell it for scrap. It’s a ‘64 1/2 Mustang Fastback.”

Dean arched a brow at the choice of cars. “Got both end of the spectrum there, Crowley.” He shrugged. “Worked on a ‘64 1/2 before. Never touched a Packard but I’m pretty sure Bobby has. They both have great potential. Packards are rare nowadays.”

Crowley held out his phone for Dean to flip through the pictures. “I would hope. I now have to find some time to work on them.”

Dean took the phone and flipped through, wincing at the missing parts and rusted out holes. He was halfway through looking at the Mustang when he came across a picture that didn’t belong there. Cas was looking up at the camera with a cock in his mouth, doe-eyed with fingers in his hair.

Dean’s cheeks turned scarlet and he flipped past it before handing the phone back.

Crowley raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, just moving through his pictures to see what had caused it.

Oh.

Crowley let out a mental laugh, he had forgotten to move that one to his computer after it had replaced the picture of his office door. Cas had nearly screamed when he unlocked the Note to find himself staring back.

Good times.

“But I’m hoping to get started soon. I have next weekend free and I’ll actually be home.” Crowley smiled.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face and tried to erase the knowledge of what Cas looked like that way out of his mind. He focused on the cars and what Crowley said. “If you want me to take a look at them, I’m off on Saturdays and Sundays sometimes. I can probably ask Bobby if I can do an ‘out of shop’ consultation.”

“If you wanted to come look, I’m not going to stop you.” Crowley smiled. “But I had plans to do quite a bit myself.”

Dean shrugged. “I’m always willing to watch and not get my hands dirty for a change.”

“Sounds good then.” Crowley smiled. Soon the waiter came up with the other part of their meal.

Dean sipped his water and sat back slightly when the waiter moved to sit a plate in front of him. “Thanks.”

Crowley cut into his steak to check the meat and nodded his assent to the waiter. “This will be perfect.”

Dean arched a brow but did the same to his own and found it exactly like he asked for. “Awesome.” He looked up at the waiter and nodded. “Thanks, man.”

The server nodded and walked away. Crowley took a sip of his drink before finishing the cut and starting in on the steak.

Dean ate slowly, trying to use his rusty manors. It had been a long while since he’d been in a place this nice.

Crowley’s phone went off and he pulled it out. “Castiel is awake, he says he’s sorry again for missing and hello.”

Dean wiped his mouth and nodded. “Tell him I’m sorry my phone died. How’s he feeling?”

Crowley sent the message and took a bite of his steamed vegetables. When a ping sounded, he looked. “He says he doesn’t have a fever anymore but still feels like death warmed over.”

Dean shook his head. “Wish there was something to make him feel better.”

“You could always ask him to go out when he’s feeling better.” Crowley shrugged. “He’s always happy to be with people.”

“Going out later doesn’t make him feel better now.” He was more worried about Cas’s well-being than spending time with him. He hadn’t even noticed it.

Crowley raised his eyebrow at the other alpha but said nothing to the growing worry in the other. “He plans to take another shot of nyquil and fall back asleep. He’s already on the way to feeling better.”

Dean nodded but didn’t really feel comforted by that fact. He shook it off and turned his attention back to Crowley. “At least he’s getting better.”

“If you want to see him, we can check if he’s awake when we finish here.” Crowley pointed out.

Dean thought for a long moment on that. He didn’t want to cross into the other Alpha’s territory, but at the same time, he wanted to check on Cas. He wanted to see with his own eyes that he was doing okay.

Crowley noticed and nodded. “Yes, come over after dinner. He might sleep cuddle you to death though.”

Dean flushed and smiled slightly. "You have a good mate on your hands, Crowley."

“The door is open.” Crowley pointed out.

Dean nodded. "Still getting used to the idea."

Crowley gave a slow, understanding nod. “I’m going to be gone starting the twenty fifth, fifteen days from now. I’d like you to actually _stay_ in the house instead of just visiting Cas and hanging out. It’s possible he will be on the tail end of his heat and I don’t want the separation to cause him any stress.”

Dean flushed at the idea but nodded. "If that's what you both want."

“We do.” Crowley nodded. “You have been to the house before, right?”

“Just the once. Think you were in Chicago or something. He didn’t want to be by himself.” He shrugged. “Nice place, by the way.”

“Thank you, he picked it out.” Crowley snorted. “You know he’s in love with that large window that looks out on the back yard? He specifically made that bench seating to go there. Spoiled boy.”

Dean thought back to the house and the sitting room Cas had led him through and remembered the window. “Has a good view. Can’t really blame him.” He took a drink. “He built the bench?”

“He can follow instructions very well.” Crowley nodded. “I supervised but he was very adamant about being the one to do it.”

Dean smiled slightly. “Sounds like him.”

“You have no idea.” Crowley chuckled, finishing his steak.

Dean arched a brow. “What do you mean?”

Crowley swallowed and wiped his mouth before speaking. “He’s driven to do a lot of things, but he’s a bit of a clutz and disaster prone. So a lot of what he does is generic based on instructions. Nothing wrong with it but it’s amusing to see.”

Dean nodded. “I see.”

Crowley started in on his steamed vegetables and sent a message to Castiel if he was still awake.

In the quiet between them, Dean started eating again, actually enjoying it now that he wasn’t so worried about Cas.


	5. Savignon Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just... Loads of smut.

“You want me to follow you over there? Probably be easier so you don’t have to drive me back,” Dean said as they walked out.

“Sure, you know the way.” Crowley nodded, pulling out his own keys. “I’ll see you there.”

Dean nodded back and pulled out his own key ring. He walked to Baby and got in, making sure to plug in his phone to make sure it at least had some charge.

Crowley pulled up to his home and noted the lack of lights. He got out and walked to the door, waiting for Dean.

Dean followed him, grabbing his phone when he got out. He looked up at Crowley and arched a brow when he noticed how black the house was. “He out again?”

“Looks like it.” He unlocked the door and flipped on the light. He toed off his shoes and hung up his coat. “You can take off your shoes and coat too.”

Dean nodded, not wanting to offend the other Alpha. He pulled off his coat as he toed off his shoes, sitting them across the hallway from Crowley’s and hung up his coat. He padded after Crowley and looked around. The house looked different at night.

Crowley flipped on the stairway light and he led the other to his and Castiel’s room. He nudged the door open and light spilled on a four poster bed and a shape curled up on one side of the bed. Crowley motioned for Dean to follow and walked into the room.

Castiel was curled up around a large pillow, another one was tucked along his back. He looked dead to the world. His face looked just a little flushed but otherwise looked good.

Crowley walked over and carded through the sleep mussed hair. Cas slowly stirred. “Hello, lovely, I have someone here that wanted to say hello.”

Dean followed after and was tentative about entering their space. He could smell both of them, a mingling of their scents. It was stronger as he crossed over into the room and got closer to the bed.

He smelled the scent of sick and felt the want to heal Cas rise up his throat.

Castiel opened his big, sleepy blue eyes and finally settled on Dean. A wide smile broke out and he moved to open his arms in initiation for him to come closer.

Dean smiled slightly and came to him, kneeling beside the bed. “Hey, Cas. Feeling okay?”

Castiel shifted and hugged the other. “Yes, sorry about missing out.”

He yawned and nuzzled into Dean’s neck. “Did Crowley behave?”

Dean flushed and held onto Cas as he was snuggled. “Yeah. He did.” He smiled and gently ran his fingers through Cas’s hair.

Cas leaned into the petting and enjoyed the attention. He smiled up at Crowley also. “Good.”

Dean settled since he didn’t think he was going to get away from Cas’s cuddling anytime soon. He pressed a light kiss to the brunette’s temple.

“Might as well move onto the bed.” Crowley pointed out. “I’m going to grab a shower.”

Dean looked up at Crowley. “I don’t want to push into your space.”

“I have a feeling he’s not going to let you up.” Crowley chuckled as he walked away.

Dean snorted and gently pried Cas off of him. “Scoot.”

Castiel did as told and made room. “Better?”

Dean smiled slightly and slid in, pulling Cas close, nuzzling him. “Better.” He scented him and the smell of sick was fading.

Castiel cuddled into the other and smiled. “Feels good.”

Dean sighed and thought about what Crowley had told him at dinner as he ran his fingers through Cas’s hair.

“Sorry for missing.” The other mumbled and kissed over his neck.

Dean felt a purr roll out of him at the attentions and kept petting him. “It’s okay, Cas.”

“Still sorry.” The other snuggled and sleep started pulling him down.

Dean felt him going slack against him. “It’s okay, Cas.” He pressed a slow kiss to his mouth before tucking him close. “I’ve got you.”

“Stay?” The other asked, sleepily.

“Sure, Cas.” He had no idea why he’d said that or if Crowley would even mind if he stayed. It didn’t matter though as long as the Omega was happy.

The other smiled and slipped off fully.

Crowley came out a little later dressed in pajamas. “He out?”

Dean nodded and looked down at him. “Completely out.”

“Do you want to get up?” Crowley asked, he petted over Cas’s sleeping side and smiled.

“Don’t want you to feel like I’m pushing you out, but I’m not going to lie to you. I don’t really want to move,” he said quietly so he wouldn’t disturb him.

“That’s fine.” Crowley chuckled. “Do you mind if I join?”

“Dude, this is your house.” Dean looked bewildered.

Crowley chuckled and finished his last bit of nightly routine. He then crawled into bed next to Cas and snuggled in. He chuckled again. “If someone had told me I’d be sharing my bed with a mate and another Alpha, I’d would've probably kicked their ass. But I enjoy your company and you mean a lot to Castiel.”

Dean nodded, hand still lazily moving through Cas’s hair. “Same. Generally, I end up with Omegas or Betas that haven’t told me they have a mate. I end up getting caught with my pants down when they come home and have to ditch. This is definitely a nice change.”

Crowley chuckled softly. “No worries about pants being down here.”

He stroked over Cas's side and bumped into Dean’s arm, not even thinking, he stroked once over it before moving on.

Dean smiled slightly and it faded into a troubled look as Crowley treated him as if he were part of Cas.

Crowley noticed the shift in the dark and frowned. “Don’t get all bothered on me now. I’ll treat you with as much care as Castiel, it’s only fair.”

Dean shook it off. “Sorry. Just... not used to it.”

Crowley made an affirmative noise and nodded. “Sleep well.”

He nodded and focused on Cas’s easy breathing against his throat and let himself sink into sleep.

Crowley slipped off a little later, enjoying what he had here.

 

Cas was the first to wake up, and he knew instantly something was wrong. His body felt flushed but not from a sick fever. It took him a moment to register but when he did, he blushed.

There was the two scents of Alpha around him and that had kickstarted his body into a Heat. His pj pants already felt damp from slick and he shivered.

He carefully got out of the bed, working slowly until he was able to get up and made a break for the bathroom. He flushed when he realized he was really damp.

Castiel felt horrible, he wasn’t supposed to have a heat for a while. He took pills to prevent against this happening.

He shucked his pants and shirt before getting in the shower.

 

Dean woke when he felt Cas move but didn't really worry until he heard the shower start to run. His brows came down and he scented the air. His cock let him know exactly what was going on when the sweet smell of slick hit his olfactory. "Fuck."

He reached over and shook Crowley slightly. "Crowley wake up."

Crowley opened an eye and looked unamused until he caught the scent too and frowned. "That's new. Didn't think we'd both set him off."

Dean got up and fidgeted before saying, "I'll go so you can take care of him." His cock was already hard at the scent.

Crowley looked up to his face, then to his cock, back to his face. He must have decided something as he leaned into the bed again, relaxed. "Be a dear, go get him and bring him out here."

Dean froze and stared at Crowley. "What?" he croaked.

"He'll stay in there forever if one of us doesn't get him out." Crowley shrugged. "As I'm comfortable and don't want to get up yet, go get him and bring him out. If he's been in there a while, you'll get to see his fingers pressed into his soaked hole."

He watched the other's face and shrugged again. "If you like, you could mount him in there before you bring him out."

Dean swayed and groaned at the image. He covered his face and leaned against the bed pole as he looked longingly at the door. He looked back over at Crowley. “Why are you giving me this while you’re here?”

“I want to see what you do.” Crowley stated. “I’d rather watch you now and make sure Castiel is okay than have to hear it later when I can’t help him.”

Dean considered that for a moment before a whine from the bathroom brought his attention back to the door. It was all he needed. He nodded and went. He didn’t knock on the door. He didn’t have to. He pushed it open and saw Cas in the glass shower stall, blurred by the fog of the hot water.

Didn’t need a telescope to see he was bent over and fucking himself on his fingers though.

A growl left Dean’s throat and he yanked off his clothes, having the sense to not get them wet. He kicked them out of the way and went to pull open the shower door. “Cas.”

Castiel jumped, frozen as he slowly trailed his eyes up to Dean’s chest to his lips where his eyes stuck. Two fingers were buried in his hole, slick holding up to the water and coating his fingers. He licked his lips slowly. “D-Dean?”

Dean growled when he saw Cas’s fingers spreading himself open. It reverberated around the tile and made it louder than it actually had been. He looked up and met Cas’s eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he demanded.

Cas shivered and his eyes dropped to the ground. His fingers slipped out with a quiet wet noise. “I-I didn’t want to wake you both, it was sudden and I wasn’t supposed to have one for another two or three weeks.”

Dean went to him and pulled him close, making the Omega drop his hand from his hole as he scented him. The cloying scent of Heat hit him and made him purr. “That’s what I’m for, Cas.”

Cas nodded and leaned in. He nuzzled into Dean and felt his whole body throb when he smelled a small hint of Crowley on him. The scent of slick bloomed even brighter at the confirmation that they were both here. He pressed in more and then scented him deeper. “Please Dean.”

Dean let him scent him and growled when the other all but begged him. He smelled the slick get stronger. He considered the merits of shower sex, but if he was going to knot him -- and boy was he ever -- he didn’t want Cas to have to stand until it relaxed.

He picked him up after turning off the water and carried him to the bed, plopping him down in a wet pile of prettily flushed limbs.

Crowley had apparently moved while they were distracted in the bathroom, he had found and placed a couple things on the bed next to him. He picked up the first one and held it out to Cas. It looked like a mint breath strip but Dean’s nose told him otherwise. Cas opened his mouth obediently and Crowley set it on his tongue. The strip dissolved instantly but Cas still made a face that Crowley chuckled at.

“Since this is neither the time, nor the place, Cas and I had decided to always use protection. What he took was a direct to blood contraception.”

Dean arched a brow. He’d used something similar before, but hadn’t even thought about it this go around. Which was weird because he was always careful. He took hold of Cas’s ankle and turned him so his legs would have been hanging off the bed, but he lifted them over his shoulders as he sank to his knees.

Crowley sat back and watched idly, his hand stroking only slightly over his own still clothed cock. Castiel on the other hand, his cock was hard and pressed tight against his stomach where it dibbled precum on his flat stomach. He was flushed at being exposed and wondered what the other would do.

Dean nuzzled his thigh and inhaled deeply the scent of Omega in heat. He’d wanted to do this since that second date and Crowley had planted the thought in his mind.

He licked a stripe over Cas’s cock before moving down to nuzzle at his perineum. He kept moving and lapped lazily as he did, finally reaching the wet hole he’d wanted to taste for forever.

Castiel let out a little whine and tried to lean into the mouth. He figured out where this was going very quickly. This was a treat he didn’t expect from Dean, but oh lord did he want it.

Crowley shifted to get a better view. He wanted to see the youngest one slide that pretty pink tongue into Cas’s hole and playing with the smaller man.

Dean let Cas have what he wanted. He didn’t feel like teasing him this round. He knew it was the most intense one for a while. He pressed his tongue into him on an easy slide and moaned when all that sweet hit him .

Castiel’s pleasured cry rang out and his hole tried to clamp down on Dean’s wonderful tongue. He reached up and curled one hand in Dean’s light curls and also gripped Crowley.

Crowley took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. He knew his boy, and Castiel wasn’t going to last long.

Dean lapped and sucked at him, fucking him with his tongue as one of his hands wrapped around to Cas’s cock and stroked him slowly.

“Ohgod, DEAN!” Cas gasped, arching and shooting. His whole body went stiff and line after line, splattered over his chest. His body let out another wave of sweet slick and he shuddered, he petted carefully through Dean’s hair.

Dean growled in his throat as he lapped at him before nuzzling him and pulling away. He looked up at him to make sure he was okay.

Castiel smiled at him, his cock was still half hard but his hole was still leaking. “Please Dean, I need more. I need you in me.”

Dean nodded and he pressed a kiss to his thigh. He rose and moved Cas up onto the bed before laying down and pulling him over on top of him. His hand moved down and slid two fingers into him, wriggling slightly to open him.

Cas gasped and tried to fuck himself on the fingers. Crowley came up and held his hips still. “Now Castiel, love, let Dean play.”

Dean was going to let Cas do what he wanted and he'd momentarily forgotten about Crowley. He kept working Cas with his fingers as the older brunette held him and nudged in a third.

Castiel was so wet and his tight hole squeezed around Dean's fingers. He was ready, more than ready and his voice took off, begging and pleading.

Dean nuzzled his shoulder and pulled his hand away. He took himself in hand before holding it steady. “Sit,” he said as Cas pushed against the head.

Crowley let the smaller one’s hips go and Cas didn’t need to be told twice. He sank down on the head and slid slowly over the shaft. When he bottomed out, he let out the prettiest, most satisfied noise.

Dean gritted his teeth and held still until Cas was fully seated on him. When he was, he pulled him down and kissed him hard. His hips pulled back and he started to move.

Castiel couldn’t keep his lips sealed to Dean’s when the Alpha started to move. He whimpered and whined as he rocked back on the cock, pressing it deeper in him.

Dean let him sit up so he could ride him properly and put his hands on Cas’s hips as he moved, watching as Cas’s face turned even more open and flushed.

Crowley smiled and slid up behind Castiel, hands trailing and playing over his chest. When he plucked at Cas’s nipples, Dean could feel it cause him to clamp down on the cock pistoning into him. The oldest one trailed his hand down Cas’s stomach and lower. Ignoring Cas’s cock, he moved to the balls and fondled them.

Cas made even louder, needy sounds as he started to get tighter and tighter on Dean’s sliding cock.

Dean panted and watched Crowley’s hands tease and tug over Cas’s body. His knot was beginning to swell and catch occasionally on Cas’s rim.

Castiel made louder gasps when the meaty knot caught on him. It was getting hard to hold off a second time now that everything was fitting together.

Dean was lost to the look on Cas’s face. “Come on, Cas,” he panted as his knot finally caught and he started coming.  

Cas let out a small whimper and suddenly his body locked up tight against Dean. Castiel arched, pressing back firmly into Crowley as he rode Dean’s knot hard and brought himself over. Thick, white lines striped his flat stomach and thighs as he came. The Omega shuddered and rocked on the knot more, enjoying the overstimulation until it felt like too much. He finally settled, his head tiredly lulling to the side, eyes closed and face drawn in bliss.

Dean shuddered and held hard onto Cas’s thighs as it started to roll over him. He watched Cas’s face as he rode the knot to work it out of him.

Castiel relaxed finally and Crowley kept him in his embrace so the boneless Omega didn’t slip to the side and cause either Dean or himself damage.

Crowley kissed over Cas’s neck and reached up to stroke his hair. When he spoke, his voice was deep and rough. He looked at Dean with a small smile. “He feels good, doesn’t he?”

Dean watched Crowley catch him and shuddered hard when another wave rolled over him, spilling into Cas as he nodded.

Crowley smiled evilly and petted over Castiel’s stomach. The smaller one shivered and looked down at the hands that petted over his flat stomach. “I do have to say, if my job was more stable. I would have filled him with pups long ago.”

Castiel flushed and let out a whine, Crowley knew the first wave of heat for him was the longest. He knew that Castiel would be susceptible to everything that dripped from the older man’s lips. He could already feel his cock hardening again as Crowley continued.

“It’s something we’ve talked about, fucking him till he’s full-” Castiel shivered and shifted a little on the knot in him. Crowley was rubbing his own cock into his lower back. Castiel started shifting to rub against Crowley and Dean. “Then watching as his belly swelled.”

“He’d be so easy to breed.” Crowley purred. “He falls into heat so easy like his body is made for it.”

Castiel felt himself flush more. It was one thing to have this whispered in his ear mid Rut or Heat. But Crowley was talking to Dean with an almost open, pleasant tone in his words. Castiel felt another shudder in him as he started to rev up for another orgasm. His thighs were shaking and his breathing was heavy as kept rocking his hips, he enjoyed the feeling of being full, his Alpha’s dirty words working over him.

“His Heat lasts for four days, his longest is always the first.” Crowley purred, he was still petting over Castiel’s stomach like it would start swelling under his attention. “I once was able to pop three knots in him before it finally broke. You were such a mess, filled full of me.”

Castiel  let out a gasp when Crowley’s words were directed at him. There was a good reason Crowley was good at his job. His voice, his words, his dictation did things to people. Castiel wondered if he was a siren or something close.

“Remember how it trailed down your thighs.” Crowley purred, he leaned up and licked over the mark on Cas’s shoulder and dragged his teeth over it lightly. “Just like it’s going to do with Dean’s cum. Your hole is going to be so fucked open.”

That did it, Castiel arched in Crowley’s hold and came a second time. This time, cum only dribbled out, not enough formed to really add to the mess, but his orgasm still rocked through his body as he fucked himself more on the knot in him.

Dean was absolutely captured by the way Crowley spoke and what he said. The thought of Cas full of pups, needing constant care and attention. He watched as Cowley pushed him over again and groaned when he tightened down on his knot again. He reached up and put his hands over Crowley’s on Cas's belly.

Cas’s mind registered two sets of hands and felt his heart give a happy little jump. He didn’t realize how good it would be with two Alphas.

Dean rubbed his thumbs over Crowley’s hands and looked up at both of them. It hit him that he was happy. Like white picket fence happy.

It scared him more than a little.

Crowley noticed the distress and frowned. He tucked Cas against his neck and mouthed out. “Are you okay?”

Dean bit the inside of his mouth before nodding at Crowley. Now wasn’t the time to talk about his doubts. Instead, he sat up carefully and scented Cas, rubbing his face all over him.

He needed to forget this was just sex for now. No white pickets or pups running underfoot.

Crowley gave him a skeptical look but petted over his sides when Dean leaned in to find comfort in Cas. The oldest moved back and made to get off the bed. “I’m going to go start breakfast, you two come down when you are disconnected. Cas, if you want, you know where the plug is.”

Cas flushed red but nodded.

Dean took the comfort and held Cas close when Crowley moved away. He breathed deeply of his scent. His own face pinked at the mention of a plug and kissed Cas’s collar. He pulled back when Crowley was gone and put his palms on either side of Cas’s face. “Cas, can I ask you something?”

Castiel looked satisfied and sleepy but when he opened his eyes they were clear. “Yes, Dean?”

“Crowley told me something at dinner. I wanted to know if it was true,” he said quietly.

“No, he did not date someone with Rabies.” Castiel sighed. “I thought you said he behaved.”

Dean stared at him for a minute before he snorted. “No, that’s not what I wanted to ask you. And he didn’t mention anything about that.”

“Oh.” Cas shifted uncomfortably. “Sorry, that’s one of his ridiculous ice breaker stories. Please, continue.”

Dean smiled slightly and traced his thumbs over his temples. “He said you love me. That true?”

Castiel blinked and flushed a little before nodding. “Yes, but you don’t have to return the feelings.”

Dean closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Cas’s, holding him there. That was what he’d been afraid of. He nuzzled their noses together. He didn’t have the right words to say to him.

Castiel seemed to notice and just cuddled into Dean. He petted through the other’s hair and waited.

Dean kept him there, not saying anything until his knot relaxed. He kissed Cas soundly. “Thank you, Cas.”

Cas nodded and moved to get up. “Should we go to breakfast?”

Dean nodded. “Let me get cleaned up. I’ll meet you down there.”

“We’ll be waiting for you.” Castiel smiled.

“Yeah. I know.” He waved him along and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He sat on the edge of the counter for a few minutes, trying to figure out what had been going through his head while Crowley was talking about pups.

He’d always thought about it, always wanted them, but he didn’t think he was good enough for that. He didn’t think he was good enough to be responsible for another person’s life, much less his own.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and stepped into the shower only long enough to get the worst of Cas’s slick and their sweat and come off of him before toweling off and pulling on his jeans.

Castiel was sitting at the table, still naked as Dean left him but he had pulled on a robe over his shoulders, not bothering to tie it closed. Crowley stood in his flannel pants again, flipping bacon. He looked up and nodded to Dean.

Dean raised a hand in acknowledgement and went to kiss Cas on the top of his head before sitting down. He put his face in one hand and covered his eyes. He couldn’t quite look at Cas yet.

Crowley plated eggs and bacon before bringing it over, when he handed Dean his, he trailed his fingers through Dean’s dark short hair in comfort. He then moved over and picked Castiel up to sit on his lap while they ate from a plate. Cas looked over at Dean, worry growing slowly in his stomach.

Dean thanked Crowley and started to eat, keeping his own counsel as he sat quiet.

Crowley reached with the hand that wasn’t holding Cas up and brushed it over Dean’s free arm. It then trailed to his hand and laced fingers together to give it a slight squeeze. Crowley didn’t want the other to be distressed, or confused, or worried.

Dean looked up when Crowley took his fingers. He didn’t know what to do about the other Alpha offering him comfort. It was out of the ordinary to be sure. He swallowed and nodded at him, giving the fingers wrapped around his a light squeeze in return.

Castiel started to doze in Crowley’s arms so the older man shooed him back up the stairs to take a nap. “If you get another wave, love, call.”

Castiel nodded and sleepily kissed Crowley before leaning into Dean to do the same.

Dean picked at his food until Cas kissed him and left. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “Can I talk to you?” he asked, not looking up at Crowley.

“I figured you would want to.” Crowley nodded. “Go ahead.”

“I’m afraid of him,” he said very quietly, almost hoping Crowley hadn’t heard him.

Crowley couldn’t help it, he stood and held out a hand for the other. “Let’s go to the couch.”

He led the other to it and sat down, pulling the other with. He then tucked Dean’s head to his shoulder and spoke then. “What are you afraid about?”

Dean felt his cheeks burning in shame as he followed after Crowley and let him move him around. He usually wouldn’t have allowed it but he was so distressed anything was better than being alone. He inhaled Crowley’s scent and it was steady and sure of what he was doing. “I don’t know, a lot of things.”

“Start at the beginning.” The older man suggested. “Start with something you can focus on and tell me.”

“Don’t want to hurt either of you. And I don’t know what I’m doing with my life or where I’m going. Don’t know what to do or how to do it. I’m afraid of him because I don’t want to get hurt either,” his ears and neck felt like they were going to incinerate themselves, but he needed to get this out because it affected more than just him this time.

“You won’t hurt us, and you are doing things with you life.” Crowley petted through Dean’s hair. “You are a brilliant mechanic, a wonderful cook, you seem to do anything you set your mind to.”

He nudged the other to look at him and kissed his forehead then his cheek. “Life is full of uncertainty, Dean. One thing I know for certain though, is Cas and I want you. It may have started out as a fling thing for Castiel, but the way he lights up for both of us tells me he’s genuine. He wants to spend his life with us. And I’m okay with that.”

Dean didn’t know what to do with this much attention and positive reinforcement. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and he looked away. The part of him that was an Alpha didn’t want anyone to see him cry. “What about you?” It shouldn’t have mattered to him. Crowley was an Alpha. They wouldn’t be a mated pair even if Cas wasn’t around, but it was part of all of this.

“I want you too.” Crowley affirmed. “Even if Cas wasn’t here, I’m not traditional enough to overlook how much I want you, an Alpha, with me also. Cas told me all about your dates and meet ups. And then meeting you in the restaurant just confirmed it.”

Dean turned back and stared Crowley in the eye for a long time before he leaned on his knees and put his face in his hands. He didn’t know what to do with that. Crowley had just told him to his face that he’d mate him regardless of his gender. And wasn’t that fucking something...

Crowley reached out and stroked through his hair. “I’ve done it before. I’ve been in a relationship with an Alpha. It is a bit tricky but by no means hard. And with Cas here, it will be perfect. I’m beginning to think you might need us like we need you. You fit in so well here, Dean.”

Dean sat utterly still as Crowley spoke, petting him. He wanted somewhere to fit. He really did. He’d never really had one before and he felt more whole here than he had even with Sammy. He rubbed his hand over his face before turning to look at Crowley. “Okay. I’m willing to try. I care about Cas. A lot. And I like you.”

Cowley nodded, leaning into him and kissing his forehead. He pulled back a little before going in again and sealing their lips together. He kept the kiss soft and if the other wanted to pull back he wouldn’t chase him.

Dean held still and his lashes fell as Crowley kissed him. He didn't move away, meaning what he said about giving this a chance.

Crowley grinned softly and deepened the kiss, pulling the other closer.

Dean moved closer, letting Crowley do as he wished. This was still weird. But kissing was good.

Crowley chuckled and pulled back. “Not used to Alphas?”

Dean shook his head. "No. Never been with one," he admitted.

“Well, the best way to establish some comfort is to set boundaries. That way we aren’t stepping on each other’s toes.” Crowley smiled. “I personally prefer to always top, I can bottom occasionally but I don’t get pleasure from it. You?”

Dean shrugged. "I've only ever topped. I don’t know."

Crowley chuckled and leaned in, nuzzling into Dean’s neck. “Want to try it? See if it suits you any?”

Dean stayed still for a long moment. Having another Alpha at his throat made him uncomfortable for a moment before he realized, this wasn’t a power play. It was just Crowley.

He bared his throat to him. “Have the right to say stop whenever, right?”

Crowley kissed over the neck in a placating gesture when he felt the other tense. He gave the other another kiss on the delicate skin when the throat was bared. “I couldn’t take it away even if I wanted. Which I don’t, you can tell with Castiel.”

Dean nodded slightly and kept calm. He could do this. He sighed and closed his eyes as he lifted one hand to touch Crowley’s hair.

Crowley leaned into it while his hands petted over Dean’s sides and trailed up. He noticed the other’s skin was slightly cool but he already had plans to make it warm.

Dean shivered and nipped Crowley’s lip in retaliation. He was going to bottom but that didn’t mean he was going to be pushed around.

Crowley hummed happily at that. Yes, Dean wasn’t going to cow down and that made him happy. He leaned down and kissed over the other’s firm chest, over to his flat, sexy stomach. Cas was right about Dean being the poster child of young, virile Alpha.

Dean leaned back and shivered at the way Crowley’s mouth moved over him. He could get behind some mouth action.

Crowley carefully undid the front of his jeans. He then nosed against the other’s cock and looked up at Dean, gauging his reaction.

Dean scooted further down on the couch to give Crowley more room and shuddered at the touches to his cock. When Crowley looked up at him, he nodded.

Crowley smiled as he reached in and pulled the shaft out. He licked over the head before pulling it into his mouth for a few slow sucks.

Dean groaned quietly and sank one hand into Crowley’s dark hair and held onto the arm of the couch with the other.

The older man mouthed over the base and pulled a ball into his mouth to suck on and roll. It was fun to do this with Cas but the Omega always wanted to end up rolling over and presenting his delicious ass. With Dean, he had a feeling the other would want to ride it out as long as he could before they did something different.

Dean shuddered hard and his fingers tightened in Crowley’s hair as he watched him from lowered lashes. It had been a long time since anyone put their mouth to him like this.

Crowley hummed against the ball before popping it out of his mouth and going to the next one to hum and suck on it.

Dean’s breath stuttered to a stop and his hips rolled slightly at the tug. “Fuck.”

“That’s the plan,” Crowley mouthed at Dean’s cock as he sucked the underside. “If you are still up for it.”

“Still getting used to the idea,” he gasped.

Crowley nodded and licked a stripe along the thick vein to the flare of Dean’s cock and traced it with his tongue.

Dean’s head fell back and he moaned, running his fingers through Crowley’s hair.

Crowley purred at the petting, sucking the cock head into his mouth and tonguing the slit. He trailed hands up and pulled the pants the rest of the way down.

Dean lifted his hips slightly so Crowley could pull them off a little easier and groaned when his cock sank further into the other’s mouth. “Fuck you’re good at that,” he said as he tugged gently on his hair.

“I try.” The other smiled, pulling up and off, his mouth ghosting over the head. He darted out his tongue and Dean could watch as the tip drug along the slit and played.

Dean held back a whimper and bit his lip. With the hold he had on Crowley’s hair, he dragged him up and sat forward to kiss him hard.

Crowley was a little sad to not be able to play with the cock anymore but kissing Dean was an improvement.

Dean nipped him before pulling back slightly, eyes still closed. “I’m okay.”

“Ready?” Crowley confirmed, he wanted the other to say it.

Dean swallowed. “Yes.” No going back now.

Crowley smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. He then leaned back against the other arm rest and pulled Dean up to straddle his hips. “Let’s give you a bit of leverage, shall we?”

He cupped Dean’s ass and trailed a hand to the front to jack Dean’s cock a few times.

Dean steadied himself on the back of the couch and flushed. “How are we supposed to do this? I don’t get wet like Cas.”

“There are things like lube and such that we can use.” Crowley answered. “In fact, I’ll go grab something.”

Dean nodded and moved to get off of him.

Crowley got up but leaned down again to catch Dean’s lips in a kiss again. His hand trailed over that lovely body to Dean’s cock and played over it while they kissed. Crowley’s tongue asking for entrance to the other’s mouth.

Dean lifted his face to kiss him and shuddered when Crowley teased his cock. He let the other have what he wanted and darted his tongue out to play with the brunette’s.

They played and before Crowley pulled away, he gave the little pink appendage a soft suck and nip. He then straightened up and smiled, licking over his lips. “I’ll be right back, love.”

He then turned and made for the bathroom, stopping only for a moment to check the bedroom where their Omega was still sleeping, wrapped around a pillow. From the scent in the air, they probably had another two good hours before Cas would wake up, needy and hard as a rock.

The older man got what he needed from the bathroom and snagged a condom, not sure if Dean would let him mark up his insides. He was still an Alpha after all. He then made his way back to the living room.

Dean stretched out on the couch and waited, calming himself as best he could. He’d never even considered this before. It hadn’t been on his to do list. But here he was.

Crowley came back, items in hand as he moved to sit on the other end again. He motioned for Dean to move into his lap again.

Dean looked at Crowley through his lashes before moving and straddling him again.

He set the other’s hands on his shoulders and pulled him in for another deep, need based kiss. He wanted Dean to know he wanted this just as much, wanted Dean so much.

Dean leaned down and made a small noise against Crowley’s mouth as he was kissed. His hands moved up from the other’s shoulders to hold onto his hair. He hadn’t expected to want this. Hadn’t expected that he might like it.

While Dean was focused on Crowley’s mouth, he reached down and kneaded the firm globe and pulled the cheek to the side so his pointed and middle finger could trail over the little virgin slit.

Dean’s breath caught and he tensed.

“Mmm.” The other kissed him again, then trailed kisses over his jaw to his ear when he nibbled at the lobe. “Relax, you are in control.”

He continued to rub lightly over the slit, working his fingers quickly over it to provide zings of sensation to the other. He licked behind the other’s ear. “We can stop anytime you want, all you have to do is say so.”

Dean closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that this was okay. He wasn’t having anything taken from him. He was gaining something from this. Something good. He leaned his forehead against Crowley’s still holding onto either side of the other’s neck and made his body relax. He said something he hadn’t expected to say to Crowley. “I trust you.”

“Thank you.” Crowley nuzzled into him. His other hand reached behind Dean and he carefully opened the little packet of lube he had been warming with his body heat. With his other hand on Dean’s hole, he guided the packet to the slit. The older man carefully spread the hole with his thumb and finger on either side of the pucker and opened it what he could.

He carefully fed a lot of the lube into the other, nudging the slit with his finger tip when the slick tried to come back out. He then put the rest of it around the hole.

Dean shifted slightly to give Crowley a better angle and held still. It was such a weird feeling, but it wasn’t bad. Just weird.

When Crowley felt he was good, he started nudging the fingertip into him. Working to the first knuckle, then the next, until his finger was buried deep in Dean.  He rocked it in and out, enjoying the silk feeling of him.

Dean set his forehead on Crowley’s shoulder and breathed deep and slow. He was going to get through this, dammit.

Crowley chuckled and kissed over the other’s neck and continued to work the finger.

Dean wriggled because it was weird and nipped Crowley’s shoulder.

“Ready for another?” Crowley purred into his ear, he played his other finger over the ring next to his buried finger.

Dean huffed. “I don’t know.”

“Let’s give it a try.” Crowley nudged the finger, starting to spread the ring of muscle to take it.

Dean grimaced and shifted slightly before making himself relax. “So fucking weird.”

Crowley angled his fingers now and tried to find the one spot that would turn it from weird to good.

Dean fidgeted and tried to keep still before Crowley started wriggling his fingers and he knew what the other was doing before he arched and cursed.

“Better, love?” Crowley asked, petting softly over the spot.

Dean shuddered hard every time Crowley pressed against it and held hard onto him.

Crowley nudged a third, wanting to get the other wide and ready.

Dean grunted and tried to fight his natural reaction and get away from the invasion, but it kept coming and he gave up, holding still.

Crowley kissed over Dean’s neck again, a little firmer this time to leave soft love bites.

Dean made a noise in his throat over the marks and held Crowley there. He could get behind some marks.

Crowley worked the fingers in and out of him while he made a line of marks over his collar bone. He finally slid the fingers out and positioned the other. “Take it as slow as you want, no need to rush.”

Dean felt strange when Crowley pulled his hand away. Like he was empty. When he felt the nudge of something much broader, he flushed but took the hint and slowly started to sink down on Crowley’s cock.

God Dean was tight, tight and virgin. Crowley had to resist the urge to slam deep and _claim_ him. He wanted to, he could imagine what it would be like. Holding Dean down, slamming into him and causing the Alpha to squirm. Dean has never been on the receiving end of a knot. That sent a thrill down Crowley’s spine. Knotting the Alpha and filling him full, even if the seed would never take, would still be amazing with Dean spent, lazy and leaking his cum after.

He distracted himself from the pleasurable squeeze of Dean by licking and nipping over Dean’s neck.

Dean whined quietly at the uncomfortable push but kept going. Crowley’s mouth was a good distraction from what he was doing and he let him have more room. He thought a hundred times about getting up and walking away, but he reminded himself of Cas and wanting to know what this was about so he kept going until he was finally seated on him.

Crowley smiled and kissed below his ear. “Good, you feel so good Dean. Whenever you want, just move.”

Dean blushed at what Crowley said but took the advice and started to slowly move his hips, rocking like he’d had Omegas do to him.

“That’s it, that’s perfect, Dean.” Crowley smiled, hands coming up to rub over his hips.

Dean’s hips stuttered for only a moment before he started moving with a purpose. After a moment, it started to feel less uncomfortable.

“Better?” Crowley asked, the movement was getting smoother. His cock was still held tight but now it slid in easier.

Dean nodded against his throat slightly and shifted so he could get a better angle, his mouth falling open slightly with his breathing.

Crowley carefully angled him with his hands on his hips and made sure the other would nudge his prostate with each intake. “Good, now comes the good and better parts of this whole thing.”

Dean’s breath caught and he arched, holding onto the back of the couch so he didn’t hurt Crowley. He gritted his teeth and started moving faster with the added attention. “Jesus.”

Crowley smiled. “There you go, fuck Dean, you are a stunning Alpha.”

And he was, arched and thrusting back on Crowley’s cock. Taking it didn’t make Dean any less of an Alpha, didn’t make him anything but sexy.

Crowley reached up and stroked over the other’s cock, playing with the base where it would flare out and cause him to pop a knot.

Dean shuddered and closed his eyes as he gave himself over to it. Between fucking himself and Crowley’s hand around him, he was overwhelmed by all of this.

Crowley purred at the slow pace the other had. Dean was going slower than Cas would have, but Crowley suspected it was because the other was basking in the new sensations. Eventually, the base of his cock started swelling and then began to catch in the other. “Dean, I need to know, do you want me to knot you or not? I need to know now.”

Dean felt the other catching. He only had a split second to decide before looking Crowley in the eyes and sinking all the way to the base and staying there.

“Fuck.” Crowley gasped, his knot swelling fully, probably pushing Dean’s insides open too. He caught his ragged breath and opened his eyes. “You are prefect, Dean.”

He rocked his hips in the other. The slide of his knot against Dean’s tight, hot walls felt amazing.

Dean cried out when Crowley was connected with him. It pushed him far wider than what he’d been and he whimpered slightly but he felt the other’s come begin filling him up and it made him blush as he twitched his hips, panting.

Crowley came with a bitten off swear as he coated the other. He stroked over the other’s cock, still rocking his hips into Dean. He stroked and played over the head and knot.

Dean moved minutely into Crowley’s hand, moving his own hand down to hold hard onto his knot while the other stroked over him. It didn’t take long as he came between them. He kept his hand firm around himself and kept coming, face buried into Crowley’s neck.

The other’s face in his neck sent a wave of happiness and pleasure through him. Dean had come and was now loose limbed with his knot buried in the other. It was almost ego stroking but he didn’t focus on that part. He rocked his hips a little more, pumping more into the hole. “How do you feel?”

Dean was still twitching and shuddering slightly as his cock made a sticky pool between them. “‘M okay,” he mumbled. His face was glowing with heat as he felt Crowley come again.

“What do you think then? Like bottoming? If not we always have Castiel.” Crowley chuckled, then let out a soft groan as he came again. His knot didn’t last as long as a younger Alpha’s so they would soon be able to part and get cleaned up. If the other didn’t like it then he would be polite enough to find something different.

"Different." He shuddered at the pulse. "Might try it again."

“Good to hear.” Crowley smiled, he leaned in to kiss the other carefully. “We should get cleaned up, not that I mind being marked by you.”

Dean flushed and nodded against his shoulder. “Still kinda stuck though.” He shuddered as another orgasm locked him down and he spilled over his hand again.

Crowley felt his orgasm spasm through him as the other tightened down. “Don’t worry, I’m not as young as you, we won’t be stuck for long.”

“Okay.” Dean wasn’t sure how that whole aging thing worked yet, but he’d take Crowley’s word for it.

Crowley’s knot finally eased after a few minutes and he slid out. “Want to take the first shower?”

Dean sighed when he was left empty. His own knot was still swollen and making him come. He nodded slightly. “I’ll take care of this.”

Only problem was, his legs felt like jelly.

Crowley noticed. “Do you want me to help you to the bathroom?”

Dean shook his head. “No. I’m okay.” He shuddered and moved to try and stand. He felt Crowley’s come slide down his leg and flushed hard.

Crowley watched the pretty color paint over Dean and he bit his lip to keep from leaning in and doing anything else to the man. “Alright, I’ll at least show you where it is.”

Dean nodded. “Okay.”

Crowley led the other to the bathroom and grabbed him a towel. “You good?”

Dean shrugged. “I guess.”

Crowley nodded and moved over to the shower. “How about I help you this time.”

Dean flushed. “I can do it...”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? Castiel will skin me if you fall and I don’t mind taking care of you.”

Dean was going to refuse but figured out how stupid that was and just nodded, still blushing.

Crowley nodded and started the water. “Do you have to be anywhere today or tomorrow?”

“Just work. I’ll call Bobby when we get done.” The blush was back with a vengeance.

Crowley nodded and motioned to the water. “Go ahead and hop in.”

Dean nodded and moved into the spray, leaning against the wall to take some of the demand off his legs.

Crowley moved in behind him and carefully rubbed over his back and shoulders. He noticed the way he stood and reached over to grab a stool he used when Castiel couldn’t or didn’t have enough energy to stand. “Grab a seat and let me take care of you.”

Dean was startled by the offer but knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth and Crowley’s hands on him were nice. He took the stool and bowed his head into the water.

Crowley rubbed and stroked over the shoulders and along the shoulder blades. When the other was more relaxed, he reached for some of the more neutral soaps that he had and started washing the other’s skin down.

Dean’s shoulders slumped with his relaxation and held still for Crowley, noticing the soap didn’t smell like either of them. “Thanks, Crowley.”

“Just using my brain.” Crowley smiled, he leaned in and kissed the other’s neck as he rubbed down over his legs and feet.

Dean flushed and moved to help Crowley. “First person to do this,” he mumbled.

“Wait till Cas gets a hold of you.” Crowley smiled.

Dean looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“He’s very loving, he likes doing this.” Crowley chuckled. He rubbed and worked out any tension in the other’s legs. “He’s the perfect housewife, or as close to perfect as he’s going to get.”

Dean arched a brow but nodded. “He’s a good person.”

“Very good.” Crowley finished soaping Dean down and grabbed the shower head to drag over the younger man’s body. When all the suds disappeared, he set it back up and reached for the shampoo. He lathered his hands up and worked over the other’s scalp. “So are you.”

Dean closed his eyes but his brows came down. “Not hardly.”

“Trust me, I know.” Crowley chuckled and carefully rinsed the shampoo out of Dean’s hair.

Dean remained quiet. He didn’t quite believe Crowley. He’d heard too much to the contrary, but he just bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut to let him get the soap out of his hair.

Crowley finished cleaning him and quickly washed himself off. He then nudged Dean up and out of the shower where he toweled him down. “How do you feel?”

Dean wasn’t sure he was okay with being dried off, but he tolerated it. He fidgeted slightly. “Okay. Still kinda have jelly for legs, but okay.”

“Shall we go check on the third of our party?” Crowley asked, wrapping a towel around his own waist.

Dean nodded and ruffled the towel through his hair before heading toward the bedroom where Crowley had left Cas.

Cas looked up sleepily from his curled up position and smiled. He snuggled into the comfortable bed when the others came closer.

Dean smiled slightly at how cute Cas was and looked at Crowley for permission.

“Go ahead,” Crowley said, moving to the dresser and pulling out another pair of pj pants.

Dean crawled into bed and pulled Cas close, nuzzling and scenting him.

Cas nuzzled into him and smiled when he smelled Crowley on the other.

Crowley came back a little after and sat on the bed.

Dean sighed and tucked Cas close before he drifted. Going two rounds was putting him into a recharge state and he fell asleep wrapped around Cas to make sure his Omega was safe while he slept.


	6. French Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut.

Soft nudging made Dean come awake slowly and he hummed when all he could smell was happy Omega and a deep seated sweetness that had his mouth watering. He hummed deep in his chest and pulled the warm body against him, his knee going between the Omega’s.

Cas was mid wave, body hot and hard. He buried his face against Dean’s neck and whimpered softly. “Please.”

Dean purred and moved to press Cas’s body down into the mattress with himself between the Omega’s legs as he pressed a hot kiss to Cas’s neck. “‘Mkay,” he said, still mostly asleep.

Cas opened his legs up and trailed his hand down Dean’s sides to his cock. He lined it up to the slick hole. “Please.”

Dean nuzzled his neck and slowly started to push in as he pressed kisses to whatever he could reach. The tight heat of the Omega was addictive.

Cas gasped and whined, arching up to press back on the other. He bared his neck at the attention, loving the way Dean worked over it.

One of Dean’s arms slid up underneath Cas’s hips as he started to move in earnest, coming more awake with the writhing Omega underneath him.

“Yes, Dean, oh yes.” The other whined, body rocking against Dean.

Dean moved harder and picked up his pace as he grazed his teeth over the side of Cas’s neck and growled low in his throat.

There was a shift in the bed and fingers stroked through Dean’s hair before giving it a tug and pulling his head back. Crowley nipped at his ear before he spoke. “Let’s not til you are ready.”

Dean bared his teeth at Crowley and growled at him before realized what he’d done.

Crowley just chuckled and kissed over Dean’s neck. He wasn’t really worried about the other but he didn’t want to the other to do something he would regret.

Dean’s hips were still moving but he relaxed and he let the urge go at the press of Crowley’s mouth against him.

Cas whined when he felt the other wasn’t paying attention to him. He clamped down and pulled Dean into a kiss.

Dean shuddered and groaned against his mouth. His full attention shifted back to Cas and nipped his lip as he lifted Cas’s hips.

Cas moved as Dean nudged and Crowley leaned against the headboard to watch.

Dean buried his face against Cas’s shoulder and put all of his attention into helping the Omega through the heat.

Crowley reached between them and started stroking over Cas’s cock. He grinned wickedly when the other suddenly stiffened and came under his attention.

Dean cursed against Cas’s neck at the sudden tightening and his knot caught on him and they were locked together.

Castiel made a pleased noise at the feel of Dean filling him. He finally started to settle again, curling his arms around the man.

Dean panted against his neck and held him close, nuzzling against him as he kept coming, Cas’s body wringing more orgasms from him.

Crowley came up and rubbed over Dean’s back and shoulders. Cas made happy little noises each time he was filled more. Crowley watched and chuckled. “You could probably get him to say thank you each time you cum in him at this point.”

Dean growled at the thought and nuzzled into Cas, pulling him as tight against him as he could. The hands on him made him purr and feel like he belonged there.

Crowley kissed a slow line over Dean’s spine and then his neck. “Are either of you getting hungry.”

Cas shook his head mutely.

Dean hummed but shook his head, still wrapped up in Cas’s scent.

Crowley chuckled. “Alright, I’ll cook later.”

Cas nodded in understanding, his eyes sliding closed as his heat waned again.

Dean shuddered as his last orgasm rolled over him and his knot started to subside. He didn’t pull out or away though, staying tightly bound up in Cas.

Crowley watched them, chuckling when Cas slipped back to sleep, most likely until his next wave.

Dean wallowed in his scent and felt him go lax under him, carefully sliding from his body so he wouldn’t wake him. He pressed a kiss to Cas’s hair as his attention turned to Crowley. “Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.” Crowley motioned.

His cheeks pinked slightly as he lay with Cas pulled close, head resting on his shoulder as he slept on. “Do you really plug him during the heat sometimes? He told me you did but I just...” he trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

“I do.” He nodded. “He enjoys it, why do you ask?”

Dean shrugged with the shoulder Cas wasn’t passed out on. “Curious.”

“It’s also fun to play with.” Crowley chuckled. “You can press against it and watch him come undone.”

The pink persisted on Dean’s cheeks and he nodded. “I can imagine.”

Crowley liked the pink flush, it looked good on the youngest in their group. He leaned down and kissed Dean softly. “Maybe when he wakes up we can use one on him.”

Dean returned the kiss and got an idea. “What if we woke him up with it when the heat comes?”

“We could.” Crowley agreed with a growl in his voice.

Dean’s own body flushed at the heat in Crowley’s voice, remembering what it felt like. He shook it off and nodded. “Ever done it before?”

“What part?” Crowley asked.

“Waking him up with a plug,” Dean said as his fingers trailed through Cas’s hair.

“Yes.” Crowley grinned. “I have a vibrating one that we could use.”

A growl vibrated out of Dean at the thought and he nodded. “Yes.”

“Like the idea of waking up our omega with an orgasm?” the older man asked in a purr.

Dean nodded. “Always.”

“And when he’s limp and fucked out, are you going to leave it in him? Or are you going to fuck into him again so you can fill him more?” Crowley asked in Dean’s ear.

Dean turned his head and nipped at Crowley’s jaw. “Depends.”

“Oh?” Crowley pinned the other with his eyes, taking him all in. “How so?”

“On if you want to fuck him first or not.” Dean’s eyes flashed slightly at the thought.

"Is it my turn?" The other asked, chuckling.

"He's your mate..."

“But you look really good on him.” Crowley smirked, kissing the other.

Dean flushed and let his lashes flutter down as he kissed him back. When Crowley pulled back, he said, “Yeah. But don’t you want to?”

“Yes, very much so.” Crowley stated. “But I’ve been with him for ten years. “

Dean nuzzled Cas’s hair and thought about that. Could he be with somebody for ten years? It was a weird thought.

Crowley chuckled at the thoughtful look. “When it’s the right person, the years fly by.”

Dean nodded. “I guess you’re right.”

“Hope to find out?” Crowley asked.

Dean looked at Cas. “Maybe.”

“That’s a good start.” Crowley moved up to lean on the headboard again and petted over the two.

Dean nodded and sighed at the petting. It was nice.

“What would you like for dinner? When you get hungry.”

“Not really picky,” he said quietly.

Crowley nodded. “Alright. Grab a nap if you are still tired. I’ll be back up before his next heat hits.”

“‘Kay,” Dean said and shifted so he was cradling Cas to him with his face buried against his shoulder.

Crowley woke him up a couple hours later and smiled. “Do you want to use the plug now or shall I fuck him first?”

Dean looked sleepily up at Crowley and his cheeks coloured as butterflies erupted in his belly at the thought of the plug in himself. Then their past conversation came back to him and he shrugged. “I’ll leave it up to you.”

"Might as well fill him with the plug." Crowley looked over at Cas. He was shifting in his sleep, his heat building up again. He pulled back the covers and nudged the sleeping man onto his back. Between Cas's thighs was a mess of cum and now fresh slick.

Crowley pulled the night stand drawer open and pulled out a light blue plug. It was a heavier one with a remote he pulled out next. He placed it into Dean's hand. "Would you do the honors?"

Dean was freed and moved carefully up onto his knees, taking the plug from Crowley. He flushed slightly at the weight but when he got a good look at the mess Cas was, a low rumble rolled out of him.

“Perfect, no?” Crowley asked. “He secretly loves it. He likes knowing that he’s been filled up and claimed.”

Dean leaned down and gently nuzzled Cas’s belly. “I can tell.” He lowered the hand that was holding the plug and laid it down before pressing his fingers into the messy hole. It was still stretched slightly from his knot and completely drenched.

Before his own cock could check in, he picked up the plug again and started to slowly push it into the Omega.

Cas shifted a little in his sleep, nuzzling into his pillow. He didn’t tense up or act like he would wake up.

Crowley leaned against the headboard again and watched as Dean worked.

Dean pressed a series of kisses to Cas’s belly as he got to the widest part of the plug and pressed a little more firmly until it slipped in.

It didn’t take much, Cas’s open, loose hole starting to take in more. Cas parted his legs more in his sleep and made a sleepy pleased noise.

Dean let it seat itself and the weight pushed against Cas’s prostate as he let it go.

Cas moaned but still didn’t wake up, his heat not strong enough yet to pull him from his sleep.

Dean laid down beside him again and looked up at Crowley expectantly.

Crowley clicked on the remote and Cas shifted, his skin taking on a flush.

Dean watched him and trailed his fingers lightly over his sides.

Cas’s cock slowly started to fill but he laid there, deep in a peaceful sleep. Crowley chuckled and patted against the swelling cock a couple times. “He’s such a heavy sleeper.”

Dean nodded, a blush touching over his cheeks. “Yeah. He is.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the Omega’s nipple, teasing over it lightly before dragging his teeth over it.

“Every time you blush it’s gorgeous.” Crowley mentioned off handedly, stroking their Omega’s cock and bumping the vibrations up on the remote.

Dean fidgeted at the compliment but kept pressing kisses and light nips to Cas’s skin.

Crowley smiled and watched as the youngest worked over the sleeping man. He grinned when Cas started to shift and whine.

Dean lapped at his nipple before sucking on it gently when he heard him whine. He knew Cas was going to wake up soon from the stimulation.

Crowley nudged Dean over. “Let me in.”

Dean willingly gave up his venture and moved so Crowley could have Cas.

Crowley worked the plug out and carefully slid into the slick used passage. He groaned at the tight slide. Cas was still asleep but he was making more noises as Crowley rocked into the body.

Dean watched and petted through Cas’s hair as Crowley used him. He was such a good Omega, even when he was asleep.

Cas woke up panting ‘more’ and ‘yes’ as he was pressed into. He turned his head to Dean’s hand, kissing and licking over the fingers. He whined when he tasted himself slightly on the digits. His hands went to Crowley, pawing at his chest as he took to the thick shaft in his still sleep heavy body.

Dean was flushed all over at the way Cas was acting and moved his fingers in the Omega’s mouth in the rhythm that Crowley’s hips set. “Sweet Omega.”

Cas let out a little whine against the fingers and sucked them more. He started rocking back on Crowley and soon was pulled through a shuddering orgasm. He shook as his body tightened on Crowley and spurted just little slips of cum from his flushed cock. He was so tired and his body felt so used. He looked to the older man when he felt a familiar swell and whined in a pleading tone.

Dean petted through the Omega’s hair as he watched Crowley work him over. Before he could think better of it, he leaned in and lapped up what little come Cas had produced off of his belly.

Cas gasped and whined, arching into the hot tongue and whimpering.

Crowley growled and gripped the omega’s hips and buried his swollen knot in him. Cas shifted on it, rocking against it as his hole renewed its slick and provided Crowley with a smooth glide.

Dean could smell the knot getting popped because Cas suddenly smelled like Crowley too. He purred and nuzzled at Cas’s belly.

While Crowley rocked into the hot mess, he reached up and stroked through Dean’s hair. “Press it and feel it, Dean. Go on.”

Dean blushed but pressed his palm flat against the Omega’s belly and felt the soft swell underneath. He groaned and nuzzled at it, feeling it against his face.

Cas whined and shivered at the touch, the knot being pressed into his oversensitive prostate. He was going to cry from all the built up pleasure. Crowley just kept at it though, encouraging Dean’s exploration.

Dean kissed and nuzzled him before making his way to Cas’s cock and pressing feathery kisses to it just to hear more of those noises from the Omega.

Cas couldn’t stop, his body sucking down on Crowley’s knot, he needed the other to come, he needed Dean to keep doing what he was doing. He whined and shook, his voice taking on words. “Fuck me, please, Crowley, need. Breed me. Crowley, Dean!”

Dean lapped at the head of his cock and felt his own answer the whimpered begging of the Omega. He wanted to. He really did.

“We have, you greedy little thing.” Crowley growled low. He picked up his thrusts. “Dean has been pumping your delightful hole with come. You are a fucking mess, laying in this dirty spot.”

Cas made some obscene noises as Crowley spoke. “You are such a good little Omega, all we want to do is fill this hole, breed you full until you can’t even move.”

The cock jumped in Dean’s mouth and Crowley let out a low rumble as he locked up, slamming deep into the Omega and going still. Cas writhed though, his cock pulsing weakly as he came once more.

Dean blushed at Crowley’s words too but kept working over Cas’s cock and swallowed around him when he came again. He lapped and sucked as he petted over Cas’s side.

Crowley groaned and petted over Dean and Cas as he regained movement.

Dean gave one last suck to Cas’s cock before he pulled away and nuzzled into Cas’s belly, pushing against the swell.

Crowley sighed happily and soon his knot slipped free. He looked in awe at Cas’s ruined hole and smiled as he replaced the toy. “I think our boy has had enough… anymore and he is going to be a broken little mess.”

Castiel made a noise that didn’t sound too upset, if anything with the way he was leaning into the attention from Dean, he almost seemed proud.

Dean hummed in answer and kept nuzzling at him as he pet over his side. “Perfect little Omega.”

Cas purred and smiled lazily. He couldn’t keep his eyes open and felt so full.

Crowley was moving to the bathroom, he planned to make a bath for the boy.

Dean kept petting and kissing at his belly before moving up to kiss his face.

Cas hummed lightly as he was loved on. “Feels good.”

Dean kissed him gently. “Good. Want you to feel that way.”

Crowley came out a little later. “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up, Castiel.”

Cas groaned and leaned into Dean. “Don’t want to.”

Dean smiled and petted through his hair. “You need to, Cas. Come on. You get to sleep after.”

The other whined but they got him to the bathroom and Crowley slowly lowered him into the tub. Cas let out a soft moan as he relaxed in the warm water.

Dean stood back and watched him with a small smile on his face, arms crossed over his chest. They had themselves a special kind of Omega.

Crowley looked up and smiled. “You can join in if you want.”

Dean’s expression dropped as he looked to Crowley. “Nah. I’m okay. He needs some ‘you’ time. I’ll go make dinner.”

“If you are sure.” Crowley stated, watching the other.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure. I’ll take care of him when you go on your trip. Spend as much time with him as you can now.”

“Alright, we’ll be out soon.” Crowley turned back to Cas and picked up some soap.

“Okay.” Dean turned away and went to pull on his jeans before going downstairs to fix a light dinner. The cooking helped him clear his head and figure out where he was with all of this. The smell of food helped drown out the scent of happy, safe Omega and he could get all of his emotions in order.

He wanted to see Cas like that every day not just when he had a heat. He wanted the white picket fence and the bench under the window that looked out over the yard and maybe a pup or two and another Alpha to help them look after it all.

Christ.

 

Crowley got Cas cleaned up and then dressed. He smiled as the other curled into him, nuzzling him. “Enjoy yourself?”

“Tired, satisfied, and full.” The other mumbled, he couldn’t keep his eyes open but he was hungry now for other things than being filled up.

Dean looked up when he heard voices and smiled slightly when he saw them come through the doorway.

Crowley set the loopy one down and pulled a chair over for himself. “Alright, try to sit up, Castiel.”

“Don’t want to.” The other mumbled, head rolling against Crowley’s shoulder.

Dean watched, smiling, as Cas refused to be a functioning adult. He turned back to the stove and pulled the burgers out of the pan. He’d chosen that since he knew at least Cas liked them. Plating them, he brought them to the table and set things out from the fridge.

As he moved to sit, he dropped a kiss to Cas’s mouth.

Cas curled instantly into him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him. His tongue darted over Dean’s plump lip in a plea for attention.

Dean was surprised at the octopus hold that appeared around his shoulders but he smiled against Cas’s mouth and nipped him gently as he picked him up and put him in his lap as he sat in the chair next to Crowley. “You need to eat,” he said against his mouth.

Cas kept showering him in kisses until one moment he went stiff then a wet noodle in the man’s arms. Around the back of Cas’s neck was Crowley’s large hand and the thumb and middle finger were pressing into the tan skin. “Castiel, you heard Dean.”

Castiel let out a wet noodle of a whine, boneless as he was.

Dean smiled and kissed him once more before he fixed the Omega a burger the way he knew the other liked it and scooted the plate closer. “Eat, Cas.”

Cas sighed and turned to his plate where he ate slowly.

Crowley also joined in and hummed at the tasty bite. “These are good.”

Dean smiled and petted through Cas’s hair. “Good.” He took pride in being able to cook well, but seeing people eat his food and enjoy it made him happier than almost anything else.

Cas nibbled at his meal but the two Alphas stayed on top of him to make sure he finished it. He felt a little more energy return but was still tired. “Can I go back to sleep?”

“Sure, but let’s set you up in the guest room, I need to clean our bed.” Crowley stated.

Cas nodded and slowly got up. He yawned and waved good bye to them.

Dean watched him go before he set to in eating his own burgers, wolfing down two before he felt even slightly normal again. He’d been ravenous from the amount of energy he’d used.

“How do you feel?” Crowley asked.

Dean looked over at him, barely managing to swallow the food he had in his mouth. “Pretty fucking awesome. Other than I’m kinda tired, but that’s part of this.” He shrugged. “Working on the hungry thing so I’m good.”

“And emotionally?” Crowley asked.

Dean took another bite and slowly chewed as he considered the question. When he swallowed, he said, “Listen, I don’t know what I’m feeling. I can’t tell if it’s the hormones or my actual feelings, so ask me that in a couple of days.”

“I can do that.” Crowley nodded.

Assured that he wasn’t going to be asked about it again for a while, he went back to stuffing his face and taking care of his own body now that Cas’s was satisfied for the moment.


	7. Creme Brulee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his shit together.

News of Gabriel’s pregnancy had finally reached Sammy and Dean was a little worried about all of that, but they were right and truly mated and everything seemed to be alright between them. He just hoped everything turned out alright for his little brother this time.

He watched them as they figured out their life together for a few days before he withdrew in on himself.

He spent nearly a week alone in his room after Cas’s heat was over, just coming down for meals with Bobby when he had to. He wasn’t depressed or avoiding anyone on purpose.

True to his word, he was trying to figure out if what he’d been feeling during the heat was real or just hormones. Three days at home after washing himself and his clothes in all the neutral soap he could find so he just smelled like himself and Bobby’s house, he’d gone down and talked to Bobby about something they’d been avoiding for a long time.

Bobby’s wife.

At the mention of her, Bobby froze but the question was so soft that he didn’t lash out like he wanted to. The look on Dean’s face only reinforced the need to protect him.

So they sat down together and had a few beers as Bobby talked about her for the first time in years, telling Dean what had happened, how she’d died.

Dean could smell the melancholy and the old pain coming off Bobby in waves, but there was faded happiness too. Especially when he finally got him to talk about how they’d met. It smelled like fresh rain on pine trees in Dean’s nose and it was a good thing to feel, even second-hand.

When Bobby’s throat was raw from talking about her, Dean retreated to his room for another two days before he came down dressed in clean jeans and a shirt that he’d painstakingly ironed with his best pair of boots on his feet.

Bobby was cleaning out a cabinet in the kitchen when he smelled the anxiety. It was like burning leaves as he turned around to see Dean standing in the doorway to the kitchen rubbing his hands on the thighs of his jeans.

“Finally make a decision?” he asked. For once, he wasn’t going to prod Dean too hard. Not about something like this. Everything else was fair game, but this sort of decision affected his whole life.

Dean nodded and the scent got stronger as he spoke. “I’m gonna go over there. See if they still want me.”

Bobby got down off the step-stool he’d been using and came over to set his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “Dean, they’d have to be plumb stupid to turn you away, and I’m not just sayin’ that. This Cas boy, he sounds pretty wrapped up in you with as much time as you two spent together. And Crowley is part of the deal too. If you’re comfortable with both of them, then I don’t see why it’s such a big deal, son.”

Dean’s eyes were on the floor. “But... Bobby, I can’t... ya know... like normal people.”

“Bullshit. Pardon my French,” Bobby said as he made Dean sit at the table.

Dean watched him with brows low over his eyes.

“Dean, you love your brother, don’t you?” Dean nodded. “Well, that’s normal. You love me, don’t you?” Another nod. “Then what’s different about lovin’ them? Not a damn thing. You already got it in you, son. If you didn’t care about ‘em, then you wouldn’t have stayed with them through that heat. If you didn’t love at least Cas, then you wouldn’t have bothered to iron that shirt or tuck it in and make yourself look like you were ready to go to church.” He shook his head. “You love ‘em, you just don’t know it yet, Dean.”

Dean’s cheeks were flushed as he stared at the chipping paint on the table. His shoulders were tight under his shirt and Bobby just waited.

“Thanks, Bobby.”

Without another word, he got up, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he headed out the back door.

Bobby watched after him and smiled when the Impala rumbled to life. “Damn fool boy.”

 

The doorbell rang only once but Cas got up off the couch from where he’d been watching the documentary on the honey bee that he’d be showing his kids next week to answer it. He had a smile on his face when he pulled the door open and it only brightened when he saw that it was Dean.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean look as if he’d swallowed his tongue for a second, but he took a breath. “Hey, Cas.”

“Will you come in?” Cas asked, stepping back.

Dean shook his head. “No, I just... I came to tell you something.”

Cas’s brows came down over his eyes and his smile fell. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Hell, I’m fucking this up.” He sighed and met Cas’s eyes. “During your heat, Crowley asked me how I was feeling emotionally and I didn’t know what to tell him since I wasn’t sure if it was just the hormones talking or if it was just me so I asked him to give me a few days to work it out.

“When you were inheat, I kept thinking, ‘Yeah, I want this. I want this life and I want that Omega and maybe that Alpha too. Maybe I want all of it and I want the white picket fence and the bench seat under the window and maybe a pup or two tripping me while I’m late for work but can’t give up a second of loving on them because they’re only little once’.”

He took a step toward Cas and the wind changed, brushing past him into the house and he got a whiff of what Dean was feeling. Burning leaves tickled his nose, but caramel and honey and maybe some apples were there. It was what Dean smelled like when he was happy, when he was around Cas.

“Crowley asked me what I was feeling and I figured out that not a damn bit of that was hormones fuckin’ with my head. I still want all of that. With the both of you.” He paused very close to Cas, just inside the doorway, not touching him but taking all of the Omega’s attention up.

Cas didn't know what to say, didn't realize when tears started to well up in his eyes. "You want to be with us?"

Dean reached up with both hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Cas, don't cry. Of course I  do. I need you."

Cas leaned into the touch and smiled a watery smile. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

Dean touched their foreheads together and smiled. “Yeah. I’m glad I get to say it.”

Cas leaned in and slowly kissed the other, wrapping his arms around the other.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and kissed him like he was starved for him.

Cas finally pulled away and asked again. “Please come inside?”

“Yeah. I think I will.” He stole another kiss as he kicked the door closed behind him and picked the Omega up, kissing him hard.

“We should tell Crowley.” Cas mumbled into the kiss.

“Where is he?” he asked against his mouth, nibbling lightly.

“He’s taking a nap upstairs. He had to take a short trip to the opposite coast.” Cas answered. “He was tired but he won’t mind this.”

Dean nodded and tucked Cas’s face against his shoulder and carried him up the stairs, sitting him down outside of the master bedroom and holding his hand. “You wake him up. I don’t know how to do it yet.”

“It’s not hard.” Cas smiled, leading the other in. He walked up to the bed where there was a curled up lump. He petted over it lightly. “Crowley. Crowley, wake up.”

The other shifted and a very ruffled haired older man peeked out tiredly. He gave a grunt of sentience “What’s wrong?”

“Dean’s here.” Cas smiled, and Crowley started to focus more. “He’s here to say something.”

Dean swallowed and tried to get the words to come out right. "You asked me what I was feeling while Cas was having his heat. At the time, I had no idea how to answer you.  Took me a couple of days, but... I wanna stay if you'll still have me."

Crowley sat up and rubbed out the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over at Dean and smiled. “Of course.”

Dean let out the breath he’d been holding and his shoulders relaxed. “Yeah?”

“I’m not going to change my mind. Cas has wanted you to be a part of this for a while. He’s happy around you and I enjoy your company. We want you to be here.” Crowley nodded. “We already made our decisions long before you.”

Dean blushed and pulled Cas close, burying his nose right below his ear to hide how hard he was grinning.

“Now would you all like to join me for a nap or will you both toss off? This pillow is comfy.” The oldest yawned.

Dean snorted and pulled back, kissing Cas before nudging him toward the bed. He kicked off his shoes and took off the belt and button up before climbing in right behind the Omega and cuddling the stuffing out of him.

Cas purred when he became the middle of the group, Crowley laying back down and snuggling up tight against the Omega. He draped an arm around the two, crossing over Dean’s waist to settle a hand at the small of the mechanic’s back.

Dean sidled up against Cas’s back and spooned around him as he got tangled up in limbs and pressed a kiss to Cas’s neck as he sighed and rubbed the Omega’s scent all over himself.

Cas was soon lulled to sleep with two warm heartbeats. He didn’t feel tired until now when he wanted to stay like this forever.


	8. Strawberries and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating happens.

Dean’s body was straining, surging against the one beneath his. Finally, finally, his knot popped and made Cas cry out as he came again under him while his knot filled him.

All at once, burning, aching, sweet pain sank into both sides of his neck, making him growl as his own teeth struck hard into the tender flesh on the side of Cas’s neck that wasn’t marked.

Crowley pulled off and licked over his lips. “Perfect.”

Dean gently pulled away from Cas when he felt Crowley let go and lapped at the wound until Cas let go.

Cas purred and let go, trailing his tongue along the bite and smiling. “Looks good.”

Dean sat up on his knees and gently brushed his thumb over Cas’s new mating bite. “So does yours.” He looked over at Crowley, blood lightly trailing down to his collarbones on both sides.

“You both look good.” The older man smirked, trailing a hand down between Dean’s legs to Dean’s swollen knot and rubbed.

Dean groaned and leaned forward to press his forehead against Cas’s chest as Crowley’s hand massaged another orgasm out of him.

Cas shook under him at the feeling of Dean filling him. He wasn’t off the birth control yet but the thought of what was to come made him giddy. He was supposed to go in tomorrow for exams to see if he would be okay. He was going with Dean since Crowley was having to tie up loose ends at work.

Dean nuzzled up to press a kiss to Cas’s new mark and shook as he came again. The thought that they might have pups soon was something he couldn’t wait for. He wanted it to more than he could probably ever express.

Crowley removed his hand and leaned back on the bed frame. He smiled at the sight and watched as Cas arched his neck into the kiss on his mark.

Dean kissed and lapped at the mark before laying feathery kisses up Cas’s neck to his jaw and ear and then to his mouth.

Cas kissed him back and hummed happily. He relaxed under the other and petted through Dean’s hair.

Dean loved and kissed on Cas’s skin until his knot finally relaxed and he slowly pulled out, moving to the side and pulling him close.

Cas wiggled and reached for Crowley too, pulling him down and kissing over him also. Crowley hummed and petted over flushed skin.

Dean nuzzled against him and moved to kiss Crowley when he could steal him from Cas for a moment.

Crowley kissed Dean slow and took advantage of it fully. He ran his tongue over the other’s lips before pulling back. “Let me grab the bandages.”

He sat up and went for the little kit he had beside the bed. He pulled out the gauze squares,  a little squirt bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls. He started in on Cas, who whined at the alcohol. “Oh hush, you baby.”

“Stings.” Cas whined.

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair. “Be over in a minute.” He kissed him gently and watched as Crowley dressed the bite, helping Cas sit up so he could wrap the gauze around his throat.

Cas slumped off to the side and stretched out, turning to watch Crowley dress Dean’s marks.

Dean petted him as Crowley worked on him, sitting up straight and accepting the pain unflinchingly because this was what he’d waited for since he’d presented, since he’d figured out who and what he was.

Crowley kissed over the white patches and kissed up to behind the other’s ear before nibbling on it.

Dean blushed lightly at the affections and turned his head to kiss him.

Crowley kissed him again and pulled apart when he felt something large and warm press its way between them. He looked down and saw Cas weasel his way in between them to snuggle into both.

Dean looked down and laughed lightly before he slid back down in the bed to wrap an octopus hold around Cas and kiss all over his face. “Think we forgot about you?”

“No but I wanted in.” Cas mumbled, kissing back.

Dean smiled and nipped his lip before he looked up at Crowley. “You getting in on this or do I get to leave kisses all over him?”

“Just as long as I get to leave hickies all over you.” Crowley smiled.

Dean snorted. “I’m okay with that.”

“I know.” The oldest chuckled. He reached up and petted through Cas’s hair.

Dean placed a kiss on Cas’s nose and settled beside him.

 

With the doctor’s all clear, they grew disproportionately excited for Cas’s next heat. Crowley managed to finagle his way into staying in the city for the week that Cas was scheduled to go into heat.

Three days later, they emerged on the other side, completely exhausted, but sated and together.

Dean had taken to being around the house more than around the shop and Bobby had just waved at him to go home and take care of Cas. He knew what they were trying to achieve. He knew they were trying.

Bobby was probably the best dad on the planet. He needed to get him some kind of something special for his birthday. Definitely.

After a few days of just spending downtime snuggling Cas, Crowley came in front his trip and kissed them both. They settled on the couch with Cas between them, and he dropped an offer in Dean’s lap that was unheard of. Even if they were mated.

House husband.

Crowley made the offer for him to be the house husband that took care of their Omega when he needed to be taken care of and the pups when they came along.

Dean stared at him for a long time while Cas nuzzled at him, waiting for an answer. He let himself think about all those hours spent watching their dad fall apart when he and Sammy had been pups too. He’d been so distraught without mom. He’d been broken beyond belief.

He swallowed and thought that he could probably do a better job considering he had hated the whole ‘being alone’ thing as a pup. He never wanted his pups to wonder where their parents were. He never wanted them to come home from school and wonder if they’d be seeing someone anytime soon.

Slowly, he nodded. “When we know for sure Cas is pregnant, I’ll tell Bobby I’m done. I’ll work for him on the side just to keep me busy, but I’ll stay here and do it in the garage.”

Cas pressed a vehement kiss to his mouth and crawled over into his lap. “Thank you.”

Crowley’s fingers traced over the slowly scarring ring of pink on Dean’s throat. “Yes. Thank you. It will give me a severe peace of mind. I know Cas and the pups will be safe with you around.”

Dean tucked Cas against his neck and looked over at Crowley. His scent was darker than normal and a muddled emotion hid under his usual. Crowley had no idea what he was feeling. “So will I.”

Crowley reached for his hand and laced their fingers together, sighing deeply. “Now, we wait.”


	9. Sour Grapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just don't happen the first time you try them.

Cas’s distress was obvious when he went into heat again. It meant that the first attempt had failed. Despite that fact, Dean gave everything he had to keep his Omega happy; shushing him with the promise that they would make sure it took this time.

Crowley was busy crooning to him in the in between over Face Time from Greece while Dean made them both food to keep them conscious.

He couldn’t help but let his own spirits flag while he spent time in the kitchen away from Cas. He knew the Omega was heartbroken for the time being, but his own emotions were just south of depressed.

He knew better though. It didn’t always take. Maybe Cas’s medication hadn’t completely worn itself out yet. Maybe it just wasn’t their time yet. There were a hundred different things that could have stacked up to Cas going into heat again.

He sighed as he put together something that he could stick in the oven on a low heat so they could eat it much later.

The burning smell of Cas’s sadness was still stuck in his nose from when he’d woken up pressed up against Dean’s side, rubbing his cock on his hipbone.

He rubbed a hand over his face. “Fuck,” he muttered to himself. He just hoped… He hoped it took this time.

He couldn’t help thinking about the last time he’d seen his father. He couldn’t help remembering that day in the hospital room, lights low and the beeping of a heartrate monitor in the corner.

 

_Dean took a deep breath as he pushed into the room the nurse had pointed him towards._

_He stood in the doorway for a long time just looking at the man that had been a terror throughout his childhood. The man who had left him to look after his little brother as he’d chased after a ghost instead of taking care of his pups._

_He looked frail as he lie there. Much older than he should have been._

_Dean stepped forward and went to the bedside, not sitting in the chair beside his bed._

_Bloodshot eyes opened when he cleared his throat to look up at him. “Where’s Sam?”_

_Dean closed his eyes and tried to bite back the comment. He really did. “He’s safe. Gone. You’re never going to see him again.”_

Not after what you did.

_“He’s an Alpha. He can take care of himself. Tell him to come here. I want to see him.”_

_Dean felt the growl rumble its way up his throat. “I know it was you. I know it was you that burned that apartment building down.”_

_John just looked up at him for a long time. “He needed to get serious.”_

_Dean squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the tears, but he let them go as he burned a hole through John with his eyes. “You killed his mate, his pup.”_

_John’s eyes flared._

_“You didn’t know she was pregnant did you, you bastard.” Dean clenched his teeth. “Fuck you. You took away what he had. You took away the only chance at happiness he had because of your own goddamned vendetta.”_

_“He would have been wasted in that school. No son of mine is a law toting—”_

_“Shut the fuck up,” Dean barked, staring into John’s eyes. “You killed her and who knows how many others. You’re going to die here because of it. You’re going to have it consume you after all these years. And I’m glad of it,” he admitted as tears leaked down over his cheeks in hot trails._

_“You’re never going to amount to anything without me around. What kind of self-respecting Omega would want to have such a soft Alpha beside them,” John sneered._

_Dean bared his teeth, rage making him shake. “I hope you wind up in Hell without mom,” he snapped before he stormed out into the hall, swiping at his face with the sleeve of his shirt._

He pulled himself from the memory when warm arms went around his waist, and Cas pressed a kiss to one of his mating bites.

“Are you alright, Dean?” he asked, scenting the distress and old hate on him.

Dean covered one of his hands with his own and nodded. “Just thinking about my dad. It’s all in the past. I’m alright.” He turned and kissed Cas before pulling him to the table so they could eat.

Dean stood behind Cas on his left side with Crowley on his right, both right behind his shoulders holding onto his hands. He’d had three Heats since they had decided to start trying to have pups. Two were unsuccessful, but the third was still in question as they waited for the doctor to come back.

Dean’s mating bites were already healed over and beginning to pink with age. He wore them proudly though and often got asked why he had two. He told them the truth and usually got the same stunned silence as an answer.

But once Dean Winchester got it in his mind to do something, he never gave up. He might second guess himself to hell and back, but he never gave up. Just like he’d never quit on Cas and Crowley, even when things seemed to be going the hard way.

Cas leaned over into him briefly as he squeezed Crowley’s fingers. Dean placed a kiss on his hair in reassurance as they waited. “Gonna be okay, Cas,” he said for the hundredth time.

When the doctor came in a few minutes later, both Alphas closed ranks around their Omega, pressing close on either side. It didn’t go unnoticed by anyone in the room, but no one commented on it as the doctor sat down on his stool and flipped through the chart.

“We’ve done every test possible,” the doctor said.

Dean’s mouth started moving as he started toward the doctor. “Listen, man, isn’t there something--”

“And I would like to congratulate you on the impending birth of your pup,” the doctor finished with a smile.

Cas’s breath caught in his throat, and he squeezed both of their hands so hard he was surprised neither one of their hands broke. Tears made their way to his eyes as Crowley pulled him close and praised him, nuzzling and scenting him.

Dean was still frozen with words stuck in his throat as the doctor smiled at him and left, clipboard in hand, to give them some privacy. He heard Cas crying and Crowley talking, but none of it processed until Cas said his name.

He came back to himself as if he was under water. He turned slowly and stared at Cas’s concerned face. He took only one step forward, fell to his knees and pressed his face to his mate’s belly as joy made him start crying against Cas’s stomach.

Hands came to touch his hair and pet him as they let him get it out. This was his fear being put to rest.

Cas tipped his face up and made him meet his eyes. “You’re going to be a father, Dean.”

Dean let his smile touch his mouth and he had never felt so relieved... so validated.

He was going to be happy, dammit. Fuck what John Winchester said before he died.


	10. Vanilla Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, darlings, for sticking around. This is the end of our Omega/Alpha series with these guys. 
> 
> Why Gabe Never Has a Real Job looks like it's going to get a sequel sometime in the future. So stay tuned for that one. <3 
> 
> Godspeed, Comrades.

Dean held her close and swayed around the kitchen, holding her close as he nuzzled her and rubbed her scent on his jaw. She still smelled new but familiar, and he loved it.

He rocked her with care and hummed an old song to her as he did, green eyes looking back up at him, trying to figure out who and what he was.

"Love you, baby girl." The words made his throat catch, but he meant them more than he'd ever meant anything.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead gently and she made a face at the scruff but didn't cry.

He smiled and put her up on his shoulder as he walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water and a bottle of milk for her. He warmed the latter slightly in the microwave while her little hands moved around on his shirt, and he felt a growing puddle of slobber.

For once, he didn't mind getting drooled on.

He went to sit in the rocking chair on the back porch. At the door, he noticed it was raining slightly so he grabbed a blanket for her and swaddled her up before taking her out.

Sitting, he propped her in the crook of his elbow and gave her the bottle that she started pulling down with gusto.

He laughed quietly. "Yeah. You're definitely mine."

He let his head rest against his shoulder in an odd crook, but he didn’t want to stop looking at her.

Crowley was upstairs curled up around an exhausted Cas. He’d been up with her the night before and was trying to catch up on his sleep. Dean didn’t mind taking over. He didn’t mind looking after his precious little one.

He traced a fingertip over her little cheek as she drank deeply.

He swallowed hard and looked out to the undersides of heavy clouds, illuminated by the city in a dull orange glow. “Mom, I hope you’re doing alright,” he said quietly. “Me and Sammy are. We’ve both got pups now…”

He spent hours like that, talking, catching his mother up on what was going on with him and his brother. It seemed to ease Little Mary, and she slept like a little log against his chest.

The rain eased when he finally ran out of words and the moon peeked through a break in the clouds. He took it as a good sign and took his baby girl back into the house to get some sleep.


End file.
